So Wrong It's Right
by MasochisticXMind
Summary: Itachi had always had a strong, lustful desire for Sasuke. He had always been the one thing he needed more than anything. Unfortunately, something, or someone comes in the way of Itachi getting what he truly wants.
1. Chapter 1 Guilty Pleasure

**So Wrong It's Right **

**Chp 1- Guilty Pleasure**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any of these charcters or setting. Even though I wish I do, I don't.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!!! **

"Hurry up Nii-San! You promised you would help me with my training!" Sasuke's voice called from downstairs.

The boy that was behind that adorable voice suddenly crossed Itachi's mind as he called out, "In a minute Sasuke! I have a report I need to finish."

Itachi tried to concentrate on the report in front of him, but his mind kept drifting back to his little otouto. His jet black hair and the cute way it stood up, his eagerness at the thought of spending time with his Nii-san, that delectable skin behind those clothes of his. Stupid clothes, always standing in the way.

No Itachi stop, this is wrong! You can't think of your own _brother_ that way, no matter how sexy that 13 year old is. You must stop dreaming of that boy naked…

As long as Itachi can remember, he has always been in love with Sasuke. Nope, not brotherly love. At first he didn't realize it; he thought it was normal for brothers to want to snuggle, sleep, and bathe together. Well maybe it is at the age of 5, but at the age of 13, that's just considered creepy.

Whenever Itachi would come back from the academy, Sasuke would always run up to him and Itachi would embrace him in his arms. Itachi and Sasuke would do their homework together, and then Itachi would help Sasuke train. After that they would have dinner, take a bath, then go to sleep.

That has basically been their routine for the past five years. It is still basically the same except Itachi doesn't help Sasuke train as much anymore and they don't take baths together (no matter how much Itachi dreams about it).

Now, however, Itachi is 17 years old and is part of the Anbu. He is gone on missions much more often, and rarely gets to see his little brother. Itachi treasures those precious moments he gets to spend with him; those are the moments he lives for.

Coming out of his revere, Itachi put his finally finished report into its folder and started walking slowly down the stairs. Waiting by the door was Sasuke with his arms crossed across his chest and an impatient expression on his face.

"You promised you would help me with my training" Sasuke repeated, glaring at Itachi for taking so long.

"And I will keep my word Sasuke. Patience is a virtue." Itachi replied calmly, passing Sasuke and walking out the door. Sasuke grumbled something inaudible, and then followed his older brother.

"Wow Itachi, you're so strong!" Sasuke stated, watching Itachi in amazement. Sasuke was sitting on the soft grassy floor of a forest near their house. Sasuke would watch Itachi as he would demonstrate his jutsu.

"And one day you'll be as strong as me Otouto, just keep training." Itachi replied, a smirk forming on his face from Sasuke's comment. "Now show me what you've been working on."

"Well…" Sasuke said softly, staring at the ground, "It's really not much compared to what you can do."

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment, and then stated, "Your skills are amazing for someone your age Sasuke. I doubt that you won't amaze me."

A blush started to creep its way onto Sasuke's face. "Well, you know that justsu Chidori Kakashi-Sensei taught me? I've been practicing channeling it through different areas of my body."

Excitement shot through Itachi at the thought of an electric current going through a certain sensitive part of Sasuke's body. "Alright then Otouto. Show me what you can do."

Sasuke closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly, lightening seemed to shoot through his right leg and he swung it, kicking the tree to his left. He kicked it with such force that he sliced the tree in half and the upper half slammed to the forest floor.

Itachi watched in amazement at the strength of Sasuke's leg. He knew his little brother was strong, but he didn't know he was _that_ strong. "Wow Sasuke, that was amazing!"

Sasuke started to beam; Itachi could tell that his compliment had pleased him. If only he could give him a compliment like that in bed…

Itachi helped Sasuke try to perfect his Chidori for a while. At times they would burst out in laughter at each other when the other did something silly. It was times like these that made Itachi realize what made his life so special. This went on until the sun started to disappear.

"It's starting to get dark, we better head back if we don't want mother to get worried." Itachi stated, and the two brothers walked together side by side.

"Today I made tomato soup, Sasuke's favorite!" Mikoto greeted them as they walked through the door. "You better hurry up and eat it before it starts to get too cold!"

Right when they reached the table, Sasuke started gobbling down his soup. Itachi laughed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his brother, a confused frown starting to form on his face.

"Really Sasuke, a proper ninja eats with gracefulness and patience!" Their father Fugaku growled, taking his seat. "If you want to become a better ninja, start eating more like Itachi!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Seriously father, a ninja's strength isn't determined by the way he eats. You read too much into Sasuke's actions."

Fugaku then started on Itachi, "Don't treat the way a ninja eats with such carelessness Itachi. Sasuke needs a good role model!"

Itachi glared at his father. He never praised them at anything they ever did; he only told them to work harder and scolded them for stupid reasons.

"Really now, you boys shouldn't argue so much!" Mikoto glided into the room carrying a salad. "Now eat up! You ninjas must be starving!"

Sasuke then took some salad, putting a lot of tomatoes on his plate on purpose.

"Itachi!" Fugaku said in his menacing tone suddenly, "What have you been teaching Sasuke?"

Itachi closed his eyes in irritation at the way he father always had to say such things, then said in a voice of forced calmness, "I've been helping Sasuke practice channeling Chidori through his body, not only his hands."

"You should be teaching Sasuke more about his Sharingan Itachi! I'm disappointed in you." Fugaku grumbled as he got up from his seat and started walking upstairs.

Itachi glared at Fugaku's sulking form; he always knew how to put Itachi in a bad mood. He knew that if he ever talked back, Fugaku would just start yelling and all that would result in is Itachi having a huge headache for the rest of the night.

Sasuke finished his dinner before Itachi, and he started to run upstairs.

"Thank you for the dinner Mom." Itachi said ten minutes later with a smile as he started to walk upstairs to his room. As he walked into his room, he found Sasuke sitting on the bed. He looked nervous and he was playing with his fingers.

"What is it Otouto?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Itachi…I was wondering…" Sasuke said softly, looking down and still playing with his fingers, "Would you like to take a bath with me tonight?"

A surprised Itachi stood there for a moment, taking in Sasuke's words. They hadn't taken a bath together for at least three years. Then a devilish smile suddenly appeared on his pale face. "I would love to Sasuke."

Sasuke's beaming face shot up. "Great! Let's go!" He took Itachi's hand and started running to the bathroom nearby. If only Sasuke knew of Itachi's evil intentions…

**A/N: Yay I finally started working on my first fanfic! I've never wrote one before, so I apologize if my writing isn't at its best, but I'm working on it! :D My favorite couple is ItaSasu so of course my first fanfic had to be ItaSasu, haha. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATIVE! Just don't be mean about it please! ******


	2. Chapter 2 Animal I have Become

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 2- Animal I have Become**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any of these charcters or setting. Even though I wish I do, I don't.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!!!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers- you guys ROCK :D**

The two brothers were sitting in the bath in their parent's bathroom. The bath was circular, but there were still four corners for them to lean on. Itachi was leaning against one of the edges nearest to the door, and Sasuke was diagonally across from him.

Itachi had been sitting there enjoying the full view he had of his little brother's body when Sasuke started filling the bath with a whole bottle of bubble bath; he had always loved bubbles.

Anger flooded Itachi as bubbles swam in front of Sasuke, shielding him from Itachi's view. He had been trying to compare his length at that age to Sasuke's current length.

"Sasuke you're putting too many bubbles in!" Itachi shouted over the roar of the faucet.

Sasuke just smirked as he poured more of the bottle in, completely ignoring his brother. The bath was almost flooding with bubbles. Itachi frowned; it was almost impossible to see Sasuke's body now. He grabbed the bottle out of Sasuke's hands and threw it across the bathroom floor.

"Hey!" Sasuke said stubbornly, "I wasn't finished yet!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Would you rather I leave?" He said softly, starting to climb out of the bath.

Sasuke grabbed his arm. "No no I was just playing with you Nii-san! You better not leave!"

Itachi slowly turned his head to face Sasuke, an unreadable expression on his face. "Or what, Otouto?"

Sasuke sat there surprised, still holding onto his brother's arm. "Or I'll-"

Suddenly Itachi jumped onto Sasuke, sending them both into the depths of the bath. Itachi started tickling Sasuke, trying to ignore that arousing feeling he felt when Sasuke's thigh rubbed against him. His hair looked so soft and beautiful as it swam in the water. The bubbles around them were slowly starting to disappear; looks like luck is on Itachi's side.

The two boys wrestled like they used to when they were little. It was the same routine; Sasuke would try to overpower Itachi, but Itachi would always win. This time, however, Sasuke managed to shove Itachi to the edge of the bath.

"Don't go easy on me!" Sasuke growled angrily, trying to push Itachi under the water.

A mischievous smile made its way onto Itachi's face. "Well if that's the way you want it." He replied, and Sasuke suddenly found him on the other side of the tub, Itachi on top of him.

"You're so fast Itachi! How did you do that?" Sasuke exclaimed, struggling to get Itachi off of him.

"I've trained very hard Sasuke, perhaps you should train harder if you can't keep up with me" Itachi teased, holding Sasuke down. Somehow his body moved of its own accord, and he bit down on Sasuke's shoulder.

"OWWWW! Itachi, what the hell?!?!" Sasuke yelled, punching Itachi in the gut and finally freeing himself.

Itachi felt dazed; how could he do such a thing? He hadn't planned on causing his younger brother pain, it just…happened. His body had a mind of its own, completely ignoring Itachi's will.

"Otouto, I'm so-" Itachi began.

"Save it." Sasuke hissed.

Both of them sat there in silence, the bubbles slowly fading away. Itachi had swum back to his spot in the bath near the door, and he was now looking down in shame. Sasuke sat there glaring at him, twitching every time his wound stung painfully. He started to feel his glare soften as he saw how sad and ashamed of himself his brother looked.

Itachi could see that there was no point inflicting his company upon Sasuke any longer, and he started to stand up once again. The next second, he found Sasuke pouncing on him, lifting him off his feet and into the soapy water.

A smile grew on Itachi's face as he realized that Sasuke wasn't mad anymore. This was one of those rare occasions that Sasuke quickly forgave him; Itachi knows that Sasuke holds grudges for a loooooong time.

Sasuke laughed playfully as he started to tickle Itachi's feet, causing him to jump in surprise. Sasuke started tickling him all around, accidentally hitting him in a sensitive spot. Itachi suddenly stood up.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Itachi said, trying to keep his voice calm. He started climbing out of the bath. Sasuke may not know this, but Itachi was getting hornier and hornier by the second. "It's getting late; we should go to bed."

A frown started to form on Sasuke's beautiful face. "But we never get to hang out anymore Itachi! I forgive you for biting me, it doesn't even hurt!"

Itachi started to feel guilty at the thought of leaving his adorable little brother all alone after he forgave him so easily. He was considering coming back in when he looked down and saw that all the bubbles were gone; he could see _everything._

"I need to go" Itachi muttered, zooming out of the bathroom and across the hall. Luckily his parents were downstairs, because Itachi was still naked and he was extremely hard.

Once Itachi got to his room he started pumping himself, images of Sasuke swarming his mind. He felt disgusted with himself; how could he get these feelings from looking at his own _brother_? That delectable skin, his innocent face he always puts on for Itachi, how could anyone not get turned on just by looking at him? Itachi has seen the way girls stare at him, always trying to catch his attention. Itachi felt his heart lift slightly as he remembered that Sasuke always walks past them, never even sparing the girls a glance.

Itachi thought he could hear Sasuke's footsteps approaching but he just kept on pumping, thanking his brilliant (yet perverted) mind for locking the door. But since when has a locked door kept Sasuke away?

"Itachi-Nii, is everything okay?" Sasuke's curious voice came from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine Sasuke, go to sleep!" Itachi called desperately, starting to become extremely frustrated; he could feel a major orgasm coming.

"Can I come in Aniki? I need to get my forehead protector; I left it in your room." Sure enough there it was, lying on Itachi's desk right next to the report he was working on earlier that day.

"How did this get here?" Itachi called out shakily; his younger brother's voice did nothing to help his situation.

"I took it off while I was waiting for you to finish dinner slowpoke! Just let me in so I can take it!" Sasuke shouted impatiently.

Before Itachi could reply, the door banged open; Sasuke must have used the key above his door. They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. Itachi was at the point where his white liquid was about to squirt out, and he had stopped right as Sasuke walked in.

"Itachi… why is your penis sticking out?" Sasuke asked slowly, walking in more to observe the scene more closely.

Itachi started to back away; why oh why didn't Sasuke have the sense to put on a shirt? Doesn't he know by now what his revealed flesh _does_ to Itachi? Having these thoughts about Sasuke is forbidden!

Forbidden…that word was such a turn on. Touching Sasuke's skin was forbidden, licking Sasuke's skin was forbidden, claiming Sasuke's skin as his own was forbidden and…. extremely sexy.

Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes flash dangerously. The next second, however, Itachi's calm facial expression went back into place. Sasuke decided to believe that the light was playing tricks on him. He slowly walked towards Itachi's desk and picked up his forehead protector, his eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said nervously. He started walking towards the door when he heard his brother's voice.

"Sasuke…come here." Itachi whispered lustfully. He couldn't handle it anymore; he _needed_ him. That weak and vulnerable boy, if only he knew what Itachi was about to do to him.

Sasuke looked at Itachi strangely. "Err, why? I thought you wanted me to go to sleep?"

"Don't be such a smartass!" Itachi snarled, the evil in his eyes now clearly visible.

Sasuke was seriously scared; he had never seen Itachi like this before. Itachi licked his lips seductively. He looked as though he wanted to eat the poor boy.

"I think I'll just go now…" Sasuke said quietly, starting to walk out the door. For some reason, his room seemed like the only safe place at the moment.

Sasuke barely walked two steps when he felt himself being hurled across the room. Itachi had grabbed Sasuke's waist and thrown him onto the bed. Sasuke hurriedly tried to get up, but Itachi just pushed him down again.

"Foolish Otouto." Itachi growled, holding Sasuke's thrashing arms and legs in place as easily as though he was a baby.

"Itachi, please, let me go!" Sasuke cried, trying to kick Itachi where the sun don't shine.

Itachi looked at Sasuke oddly. "Are you sorry Sasuke? Are you _really_ truly sorry?" Itachi replied in that expressionless voice only he was capable of. "Well… then it looks like it's time for your punishment little brother." Itachi smirked and started taking off his own pants.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. No, this can't be happening! He can't actually get raped by his own brother, that's just wrong!

_But you're still attracted to him._ A small voice came out of the back of Sasuke's head.

**So what if I am? I still won't let him do this to me!** Sasuke shot back at himself.

_It's not like you have a choice, whatever Itachi wants Itachi gets._

**I'm the number one ninja in my class, I can fight back!**

_Itachi was the number one ninja in his class too __and__ he graduated from the academy when he was eight._

**Well, I'm still pretty strong!**

_But your strength is nothing compared to Itachi's._

**Urgh, there must be some justsu I know that he doesn't!**

_Well there is one…_

And it snapped; Sasuke knew the perfect way to free himself. It was pretty risky, and if he made one wrong move, he would be toast. It was the only plan he had though, and it would just have to work.

Sasuke closed his eyes in concentration, feeling his chakra rise to the surface. He then transferred his chakra to his right leg, which turned into lightening. Sasuke then kicked Itachi in the gut and watched as he flew across the room and hit the wall. Sasuke shook with fear as he waited for him to get back up and charge at him. Once Sasuke saw that Itachi was apparently unconscious and wasn't going to get up anytime soon, he bolted out of the room and ran for his life.

**A/N: Omg thanks soooo much for the reviews you guys! They really made my day, and a lot of them were very helpful. I will most **_**definitely **_**be continuing this story! I'm not sure how long it will be yet, but I will let you know as soon as I figure it out! I would like to give a special thanks to Holly Cassara for always being there for me and helping me so much with this story! I LOVE YOU HOLLY! 333333**


	3. Chapter 3 This is How I Disappear

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 3- This is How I Disappear**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any of these characters or setting. Even though I wish I do, I don't.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!!!**

It was a bright, sunny day; the birds were singing, and there was an occasional breeze in the wind. Outside there were kids playing ninja, laughing and making good use of the weather. It was impossible for anyone to wake up and not feel immediately cheerful. However, there is one person who doesn't rely on the weather for his emotions.

Uchiha Sasuke lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As he thought of the later events occurring that day, he felt anxiety fill his stomach. He glanced out the window and noticed the playful children outside. If only he could be that innocent and carefree again.

Three years….. It has been three years since he last saw him. Sasuke remembered the day he left as clearly as ever.

_Sasuke sprinted as fast as his feet could carry him to his room. Once he reached his destination, he bolted the door shut and put a chair with a stack of books on it against the door for further protection. _

_He ran to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Looking back at him was a sweaty teenager who had tears in his eyes. He also noticed a bruise on his neck which wasn't there before. He tried to heal it with whatever medical knowledge he had, but nothing he did made a difference; it was still there as prominent as ever._

_How had Itachi's attitude changed so suddenly? He had never shown signs of wanting to taint Sasuke before, so why was he doing this now? Sasuke shivered as he remembered the way Itachi ran his fingers over Sasuke's skin, the way his teeth sunk into his flesh._

_Sasuke suddenly wished he hadn't run away; what would have happened? Itachi might have been soft with him, he might have even liked it! _

_No…. he wouldn't have liked it, he __**couldn't**__. Sasuke knew he was a gay, he had found that out ever since he laid eyes on this annoying girl named Sakura. But having a crush on Itachi? No, that wasn't possible. _

_Itachi was probably just playing with him anyways and he overreacted. Itachi didn't mean any harm!_

_**You know he did**__. Oh great, that annoying voice was back._

_Sasuke put on some sweats and a T-shirt, protecting his body. He then walked slowly over to his bed, thinking about the events that had happened that night. He should have known something was wrong, ever since Itachi bit him…_

_He crawled under the covers and stared straight ahead at the door in front of him. He lay like that for a while, fearful that Itachi would come. After a couple of hours, Sasuke convinced himself that he was safe, and he slowly fell into a deep slumber._

_Sasuke woke the next morning in a daze. Slowly, memories of the previous night came back to him. Taking a bath, Itachi biting him, nearly being stripped of his dignity._

_A low growl filled Sasuke's ears. He was filled with a sudden longing for food. He climbed out of bed and headed towards the stairs, careful to walk softly as he passed Itachi's room. _

_"Hey Mom, what's for breakfast?" Sasuke asked casually as he took his regular seat. He looked around and noticed that the kitchen was empty. The exception was himself and his mom, who was facing the stove._

"_Blueberry pancakes." Mikoto said mournfully as she turned around to place a pancake on Sasuke's plate. She was looking down, and she had a worried expression on her face. _

_"What's wrong Mom?" Sasuke asked, frowning. Their mom was only depressed on rare occasions._

_"I just… I can't believe Itachi's doing this!"_

_Sasuke felt him stomach flip over; had she heard them last night? Was Itachi in trouble?_

_"What do you mean, Mom?" Sasuke asked shakily, his eyes glued to his mother._

_Mikoto rubbed her forehead in thought. "I just don't understand why Itachi wants to leave so suddenly. We've been good parents, haven't we?"_

_Sasuke stared at Mikoto in disbelief. "Itachi is…leaving?"_

_Mikoto rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. "This morning, he told your father and me that there's nothing left for him here, and that he wants to move out. Your father is proud of him, but I don't understand why he has to leave!"_

_The tiny amount of guilt Sasuke had felt from running away from Itachi last night had grown immensely; he loved Itachi, he didn't want him to move out!_

_"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded, his want for Itachi taking over his brain._

_"Upstairs packing, he's leaving in ten minutes." Suddenly Mikoto burst out sobbing, and she ran to the guest room and shut the door._

_Sasuke sprinted towards the stairs, hesitated for a moment, then hurried to Itachi's room. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed or awkward._

_Sasuke made to open Itachi's door, but it already started opening as he put his hand on the doorknob; there Itachi was, standing in the doorway with a huge suitcase in his hand. _

_"I guess this goodbye Otouto. I'll be sure to visit soon." Itachi said softly, a sad smile on his face. He walked past his dumbstruck brother and down the stairs. _

_As Itachi opened the door, Sasuke found his voice. "Please Itachi, don't leave! I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave!" A tear ran down his face and he gulped. "Please, Aniki!"_

_Itachi paused in his footsteps. "I can't risk losing control of myself again, Sasuke. Leaving is the only option."_

_Before Sasuke could speak again, Itachi cut across him. "We are brothers. That is a unique bond. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together, even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother means."_

_Sasuke stood there, staring at the still form of his brother. Itachi turned to face Sasuke, tears rolling down his face, but that smile was still there. He winked, then walked out the door. He was gone. _

Now, three years later, Itachi was coming back. Sasuke hadn't talked to him or kept in touch with him at all, and the prospect of seeing him again filled Sasuke with excitement and anxiety. What does Itachi look like now? What's the big surprise he said he had for them? Would he find Sasuke sexy…?

For the past three years, all he could think about was his feelings for Itachi. Back when he was 13, Sasuke was extremely confused and didn't know what he felt for his older brother. But now at 16, Sasuke knew he was in love with Itachi.

Girls always flirted and flaunted themselves in front of Sasuke, but he never paid attention to them. There was only one girl he would talk to, and the only reason he would talk to her was because she's friends with his best friend, Naruto. He always found her annoying, but he would put up with it for Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly remembered that he promised Naruto he would meet him and Sakura at the training grounds. His eyes flashed towards the clock, and he saw that he was late.

Sasuke sighed and glanced at himself in the mirror. When he saw that his hair still stuck up perfectly, he smirked. He changed his clothes, slipped on his forehead protector, and walked out the door.

"Teme, you're late!" A voice shouted a few feet ahead.

Sasuke walked towards his friends and noticed something; his perverted teacher Kakashi-Sensei had beaten him there.

_Oh wow, if Kakashi beat me here I must be really late. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"I got delayed, baka." Sasuke muttered. Naruto's loud, obnoxious voice did nothing to help Sasuke's growing nerves.

Sasuke scanned the field; Sakura was trying to teach Naruto about chakra control, but of course he wasn't paying attention at all. Kakashi was sitting against a tree, reading a book we all know too well. As Sakura spotted Sasuke, her face lit up.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun! Are you excited for today?" The pink haired girl asked, blushing. Of course she had to bring up the subject Sasuke was trying to forget.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto suddenly noticed a shine coming from Sasuke.

"Sasuke you got a new sword!" Naruto yelled. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto had taken from the sword from him and was now playing with it.

Sakura shook her head. "You're going to cut yourself, Naruto!" Sakura reached out to take the sword from him, but Naruto had lost control of it and swung it in a completely wrong direction; he had cut Sakura's arm.

"Oh no…" Naruto whispered in fear, watching the rage build up in Sakura. Her face was turning red, and she was giving Naruto her worst death glare.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, heading towards Naruto. He dropped the sword and started running away but it was too late; Sakura had sent him flying half-way across Konoha.

Sasuke watched his friends in amusement as he went to pick up his sword. Suddenly remembering someone else who was there, he turned to where Kakashi was sitting. He hadn't moved at all and looked as though he hadn't noticed a thing; he was so immersed in his book that he was completely oblivious of what had just happened.

Team 7 trained together until the late afternoon. Sakura had healed her arm, and Sasuke and Naruto had fought each other; to Sasuke's disappointment, Naruto beat him. Even though Naruto acted completely childish and immature, he was still one of the strongest shinobi in the whole village.

On the ground, panting, Sasuke noticed that it was starting to get dark; Itachi would be home soon. He bid his team farewell and started to head back.

As Sasuke neared the front door of his house, he heard giggling and moaning. _Oh great, my parents are making another kid._ Sasuke thought to himself. After bracing himself, he opened the door.

Sasuke walked towards the living room, preparing to break his parents apart. His brother was supposed to come in about 30 minutes, and finding your parents making out on the couch wasn't exactly the best welcome home gift.

He walked into the room and once he caught sight of the couch, he stopped in his footsteps. There on the coach was a young girl with medium length black hair, wearing a black dress with a blue and purple checkered collar. The bottom of the dress was the same color and pattern as the collar, but it looked like a skirt. The dress looked kind of like a school uniform, and yet it was too cute to be one. Sasuke could barely see her shimmering gray eyes, but he saw enough to know he'd never seen anything like them. She looked kind of cute.

The girl, however, was nothing compared to the young man she was making out with. The sight of him took Sasuke's breath away. He was a black haired beauty with pale, lustrous skin. He was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans that shaped his butt perfectly. Wondering who this gorgeous person was, Sasuke gasped as he caught a glimpse of fiery red eyes; it was _him._

The stunning being saw his younger brother frozen to the spot, and he surfaced from the kiss. A seductive smile made its way onto Itachi's face.

"Hello Sasuke. I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Ami."

**A/N: Heyy guys! So, for those of you who read my profile, I know I said I'd update on Sunday but…. I got really busy and I'm really sorry!! D:. I feel really bad about not updating sooner, so I brought you guys cookies!!!! :D You can have chocolate chip, sugar, gingerbread cookies (yumyum!), or those reaaally yummy pink frosted ones!!! I LOVE those, aha.**

**Also, I've been thinking of starting another fanfic soon. I'm not sure what it's about, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna be either SasuSaku or SasuNaru. **

**By the way, this is kind of where the story actually starts. The first two chapters were sort of like an introduction. Now everyone's older and sexier so it's all good. :D**

**ONE LAST THING! If you like Vampire Knight, there's this really awesome fanfic you should check out that's written by this really amazing author! If you don't like Vampire Knight, well then read it anyways! It's called ****Priorities**** by ****CassaraLove.**** So look it up or DIEEE! Thanks for reading my fanfic and extremely long author's note. xDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 4- Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: Even though I'm pretty sure you guys know this, I do **_**not**_** own any character or setting portrayed in this story. Except for Ami!**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, language, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!!!**

The room was dead silent. The younger Uchiha was still too shocked to speak. The girl looked at Sasuke with confusion. Her face started to light up with excitement as she realized who he was, looking from him to Itachi.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S TINY ITACHI!" she squealed, and she ran up to hug the frozen teen. Sasuke cringed; he _hated_ it when people hugged him, especially people he had never met before in his life.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in displeasure at the annoying girl. He was almost as tall as Itachi, and he had matured physically and mentally in a lot of ways. He was no longer the little boy who would run to his brother whenever he needed him. It just didn't seem necessary for her to refer to him as a "tiny Itachi".

Itachi started to laugh at the annoyance clearly visible on Sasuke's pale face. His little brother may try to act tough, but he was still the young boy he has always been. However, he does look different. Now he looks more like… a man.

A feeling returned to Itachi's pants at that thought. _Shit_, I can't believe he can still make me feel like this! He's just so beautiful, so innocent, so-

_Sexy._ A voice said inside his head. Yes, he was very sexy indeed…

Sasuke started to push her off him, but that didn't take away from her excitement one bit. "Itachi-kun, you didn't tell me your brother was so hot!"

Sasuke and Itachi both twitched at this remark. This girl really talks too much…

Ami started to notice the awkwardness in the air. "Oh gosh, I feel so stupid! You guys haven't seen each other in so long, you must be _dying_ to catch up and here I am getting in your way! I'll just get the mail then!" She started to skip out of the house. "Ciao!" As she left, the atmosphere became more awkward than ever.

"Hello Itachi-kun." Sasuke finally found his voice, and he tried not to blush or have his voice shake with his inner emotions. "How have you been?"

Itachi frowned; Sasuke would never talk to him like this before. "No need to act so formal with me, Otouto." Maybe Sasuke was still mad at him for what happened that one day?

Sasuke's face remained expressionless, but his voice quivered a little with nervousness when he replied, "I h-have no idea what you're talking about."

The whole day Sasuke had been excited at the prospect of seeing his brother once more but now, he felt angry and frustrated at him; he leaves with no warning whatsoever, and then he comes back and expects everyone to treat him with open arms?

A smirk made its way onto Itachi's face. "You're as foolish and immature as ever, Otouto."

An angry Sasuke was about to reply when the door shot open, causing both brothers to jump in shock. Standing in the doorway was their mother, Mikoto. Tears of happiness were streaming down her eyes.

"MY BABY ITA!" Their mother cried, and she ran towards her eldest son and hugged him tightly. Itachi winced at first from the tightness of the hug, but then started to smile and hugged his mother back.

Sasuke started wondering how peaceful his life would be with the absence of spazzing girls when his father walked in. To his complete and utter shock, Fugaku was smiling. Sasuke was trying to think of the last time he saw his father smile, but his memory failed him.

"I am very proud of you son, you have chosen a wonderful girl as a wife!" Fugaku said cheerfully. The shock Itachi must have felt from seeing his father happy was clearly evident on his face. "Actually father, I didn't-"

"Who wants me to bake some cake?" Ami's voice called as she walked joyfully into the house. "I am actually quite skillful at cooking!"

"I'll h-help you with that dear!" Mikoto's shaky voice replied, and she followed Ami into the kitchen.

Within an hour the Uchiha family plus Ami were sitting around the dining room table, staring hungrily at the double chocolate cake lying in front of them.

"Dig in!" Ami exclaimed, and everyone took a piece of the delicious cake. Sasuke glared at the girl. She was extremely annoying, and she didn't deserve to have Itachi.

"This is so exciting! How did you guys meet?!" Mikoto asked eagerly.

Itachi glanced at Ami, who gave him this serious look and he seemed to understand something.

"One day I was traveling in the Hidden Village of Cloud when I came across a battle. On one team, only a few members had fallen. On the other team however, there was only one person left, and that person was Ami. She looked like she was going to collapse any second, so I finished the other team off."

"It was like love at first sight." Ami said dreamily.

Something about this story seemed strange to Sasuke. Itachi looked as though he had rehearsed those words many times before, and this story sounded way too ordinary.

"We started dating and a couple months after that, I proposed to her." Itachi finished off lamely.

Ami lovingly put her hand over his. Sasuke glared hard at her. "We've been inseparable ever since!"

"I am very glad you found Ami, son." Fugaku said in his gruff voice. "She's from the Namakazi clan, a very strong and prestigious clan."

_That explains why father is so happy; she's from some famous clan._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"You two are just the most _adorable_ couple!" Mikoto squealed, hardly containing her excitement.

"Well sometimes Itachi needs to listen to me more." Ami sighed. "For example, I keep telling him to stop wearing those tight jeans or people might think he's gay! Ita-kun can be a real idiot when it comes to fashion, but I still love him!"

Sasuke saw Itachi roll his eyes out of the corner of his eyes. Nobody else saw because they were all directing their attention on Ami. Sasuke suddenly realized that he had an unexplainable burning hatred for her.

"Maybe you can learn to live with my flaws like I've learned to live with yours." Itachi replied softly.

There was complete silence at the dinner table; Sasuke was sure Ami was going to explode any second. Surprisingly however, Ami burst out into laughter.

"My- Itachi-kun- is- _hilarious" _Ami said between breaths. "Whenever he jokes around, he always sounds so serious!"

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who was trying to smile. The fakeness in his grin was painfully obvious; he wasn't joking…

Itachi started to stare at his plate to keep himself from looking at his family's stupidity. This whole night has just been a joke, and the person who he wanted to see most wouldn't even talk to him.

"I'm going to bed." Itachi said abruptly as he stood up. Everyone stopped laughing to stare at him. "It's been a long day."

"I'll come with you!" Ami said joyfully. Everyone at the table seemed to know what was going through her mind.

Mikoto laughed. "Ami-Chan, you and Itachi can't sleep together until the wedding night you know! I'll show you to your bedroom."

Mikoto led a grumpy Ami upstairs, leaving just Sasuke and his father. Sasuke was about to get up too when Fugaku suddenly said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke painfully sat back down; being alone with his father never led to anything good. "I was about to go to bed, actually."

"Be nicer to Ami!" Fugaku shouted in that menacing voice of his. "She probably thinks you don't like her with the way you've been treating her!"

"Well maybe I don't." Sasuke mumbled as he started to get up again. He really wasn't in the mood to take any of his father's crap.

"She will bring great honor to the Uchiha name, and you do well to remember it!" Fugaku snarled, glaring hard at his son and banging his fist on the table.

Sasuke had reached his boiling point. "You only like her because of her damn clan! You don't give a _shit_ about how anybody feels do you?!?!" and with that he stormed off fiercely.

As Sasuke reached the second landing he glanced at Itachi's bedroom. Shivers went up his spine as he thought of what his older brother would be doing right now if Ami was with him. Almost unconsciously, he ran to Itachi's door. He opened it a little and peaked inside.

The room was dark and almost empty; most of his things were still inside his suitcase. At first glance it would look as though no one was inside, but then Sasuke spotted Itachi propped up against his bed, his head down and his hands covering that beautiful face of his.

_He doesn't like me, let alone love me. He __**hates**__ me. _Itachi thought to himself. As tears ran down his face, he heard the door creak. He looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke looking utterly shocked. Itachi immediately snapped out of it.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke?" Who was the formal one now? Sasuke stared at him strangely.

"Were you crying?" Sasuke asked curiously, turning on the lights. Sure enough there were fresh tears running from his eyes. Itachi hastily wiped them off.

"Is there something you need?" Itachi repeated impatiently. Sasuke considered leaving and just going to bed, but he was a better brother than that.

Sasuke quickly shut the door, making Itachi jump. _What is he doing?_ Itachi wondered, watching Sasuke slowly walk towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked ferociously. "Why are you marrying that annoying bitch? You could do way better!"

Sasuke had meant to comfort him, but his emotions had taken control. Itachi stared at his brother, feeling trapped; if only he could tell him why…

"It's none of your concern." Itachi snapped, hiding his pain with a glare. "And don't call her that, you don't even know her!"

The two brothers glared at each other with the Uchiha stare, which was known to be the deadliest thing in all of Konoha.

"Fine then, you guys go have yourselves a great fucking life together!" Sasuke shouted before he stormed off in anger, leaving Itachi feeling lost and hurt.

Sasuke walked the hall towards his room, fuming. Why doesn't Itachi tell him anything? Why does he just shut himself away from the rest of the world?!

Brooding in his thoughts, Sasuke came to a sudden halt as he heard a voice inside the guest room. Letting his curiosity take over once again, he pressed his ear against the crack at the bottom of the door.

"I can tell he's getting even more frustrated, but he'll get used to it eventually." Ami's voice sounded much more serious than usual. "Besides, I've got him completely trapped. No matter what happens he'll be marrying _me_."

Sasuke edged closer towards the door, desperate to hear more. "There's just one obstacle though; his little brother Sasuke. He can be a real problem, so I might have to eliminate him."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was "eliminate" supposed to mean? Did she mean…kill?

"I should probably go now, someone might overhear me. Love ya!" Fearing that she might come outside, Sasuke tiptoed to his room and closed his door with a soft tap.

"Damn it all!" Sasuke shouted unexpectedly, and he threw a picture of his family against the wall with brute force. The glass cracked on Itachi's face, removing him from the picture.

The young Uchiha picked up the picture and threw it in the garbage. He was in love with his brother, who was marrying some annoying brat. That same brat was planning to kill him and if he told anyone else, they probably wouldn't believe him. How could his life get any worse?

Sasuke threw himself onto the bed and groaned, thinking of how badly this day went. Tomorrow was going to be hell…

**A/N: Yaaaay I updated! Sorry I took so long, this was a lazy chapter. :/ Luckily I already have the next three chapters planned out so hopefully updating won't take too long! I think this story is progressing nicely, but I'm pretty scared I'll run out of ideas soon. The story isn't getting boring is it?**

**Hehe you guys got all worried that Itachi wasn't going to be with Sasuke! Remember, Itasasu is my favorite couple, and this **_**will**_** be the main couple of the story! Ami is just an accessory to further the plot, so no worries! Even though she could cause some major trouble… ;D**

**I know some of you are probably getting impatient waiting for the Uchihacest. I wanted to make this story have an actual plot and not just rush into it, but don't worry, I can promise you something will be coming soon!**

**And also, since I took my own sweet time updating, I'll be posting another chapter this week! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Follow Your Heart

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 5- Follow Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: Even though I'm pretty sure you guys know this, I do **_**not**_** own the manga Naruto. **

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, language, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!**

Dread. Pure dread filled Sasuke from his head to his toes as he ran. Sprinting down the streets of Konoha, he tried not to think of what could be happening at that very moment. Focusing solely on his destined location, he sprinted as though his life depended on it.

Voices were calling out his name as he flashed through the town, but he barely noticed them. One person was all that mattered, he couldn't lose him! He was the light that flowed through his heart.

Once he reached the huge white building, he paused for a moment, panting. He wiped away the tears mingled with sweat on his face and he put his hands on the huge door handles. He let go as if the knobs had burned him, gulped, and placed his hands on the handles once more. Preparing himself for what he might find in there, he slowly opened the gigantic doors.

Sasuke found himself in a wide room with a tall ceiling. The walls were decorated with pictures of holy figures and white and red roses surrounded the pictures. Rows and rows of people were sitting on white benches, staring straight forward. Nobody payed Sasuke the slightest attention.

In the front of the room, a priest was reading out of the bible. A huge smile was on his face, similar to the faces of the crowd. Sasuke spotted his mother, her face buried in his father's shoulder. Tears of happiness were streaming down his father's face. Following his father's eyes, he slowly looked towards the couple standing next to the priest. He felt his heart drop to his stomach as he realized who it was.

The beautiful Itachi Uchiha was in a black suit, a red rose coming out of his front pocket. Standing there, he looked like the happiest man on Earth. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and it came down his back. His front bangs came down on his face, but his joyful eyes were still visible.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called, his voice unusually shaky. However, neither Itachi nor anybody else payed the slightest bit of attention at him. He only had eyes for the bride standing next to him, who was wearing a long creamy white gown. A long veil ran down her back. She seemed to be the only one in the room who noticed Sasuke's presence. Her eyes slowly turned to him, and a victorious smirk spread on her face.

All of the emotions Sasuke had been bottling came bursting out once he saw her smirk. How dareshe take what's truly his, and nobody else's. Especially not _hers._

"Itachi please don't do this! I lo-"

"Will you, Ami Namakazi, take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest cut across Sasuke unknowingly, smiling expectantly at the witch standing before him. She glanced at the tearful teenager before replying, "I do."

"And will you, Itachi Uchiha, take Ami Namakazi as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked the godly figure standing before him. The whole room seemed to be dead silent, awaiting Itachi's answer.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Sasuke felt his heart beating furiously as he stood in the middle of the room, staring straight at his brother. He longed to run forward and embrace him, begging him not to do this. However, he felt as though his feet were glued to the floor, and he couldn't move. All he could do was wait.

"…I do." Itachi stated calmly, and he took Ami into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

Sasuke felt as though his world around him was crashing; cheers surrounded him as their lips met, Ami taking Itachi as hers. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sasuke screamed, falling to the floor and feeling his heart crumble. People were hugging each other and cheering joyfully, and nobody noticed or cared about Sasuke, the forgotten soul lying on the holy floor.

"Sasuke! _Sasuke!"_ A distant voice called. He must have been imagining it, he was invisible after all. "Sasuke wake UP!"

He felt ice cold liquid fall on him, and his eyes opened in a flash. He was in his bed, drenched with sweat mingled with water. At the foot of his bed was none other than Itachi Uchiha, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Mom has been calling you down for breakfast for twenty minutes!" Itachi growled angrily, throwing his clothes on top of him before stomping out of his room.

As Itachi walked down the stairs, he gulped nervously. Why was Sasuke having nightmares, and why was he calling out his name? He felt a twinge of guilt for not waking him up right away, for watching Sasuke squirm painfully in his bed for ten minutes. And why did the sight of Sasuke thrashing around in his bed covered in sweat turn Itachi on so much?!

Shaking his head, Itachi tried to rid himself of these dirty thoughts. There was no chance of anything happening with Sasuke now that he was _engaged_. The word sent shivers down his back. He was starting to regret his choice now…

Meanwhile upstairs, Sasuke was shivering not from the water, but rather from the nightmare. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ Sasuke kept telling himself. It's not like they've gotten married… yet.

He wouldn't let Itachi get married to that possessive bitch, no way in hell! Itachi deserved way better, besides that girl was psychotic. Did she honestly think that Sasuke was a huge threat standing in the way of her and her precious Itachi-kun? Sasuke smirked to himself as he remembered Ami's words, "There's just one obstacle though; his little brother Sasuke."

So he was an obstacle, was he? Did this mean that Itachi talked about him with Ami? Did he tell her good things? Feeling much more cheerful, Sasuke changed his clothes and headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" Sasuke called to the room at large as he walked in and sat down at his spot at the table. Fortunately, the room was empty except for his mother and father. "Blueberry pancakes again?"

"I'm glad to see that you're not grumpy anymore." Fugaku, his father said gruffly. "You better train hard today so one day you can get married as well, Sasuke.

"Alrighty, father." Sasuke said before digging into his food. He had to eat quickly so he could get to training. He was also looking forward to avoiding a certain someone.

"I'll see you tonight!" Sasuke called on his way to the door, forgetting to bring his plate to the sink in his haste. He was almost out of the door when an extremely annoying voice called, "SASUKE-KUN!!"

Sasuke winced as she made contact with his skin in a hug which he grudgingly returned after a deadly look from his father. His good mood automatically disappeared.

Itachi had walked in and was staring at the scene from a corner. Seeing that Sasuke still looked pale, he started to feel worried.

"I've gotta go." Sasuke muttered as he put his hand on the door handle. He twitched as she took hold of his other hand. He was met with a sudden desire to swing her across the room, but put all his will into fighting it.

"I'll walk with you to your training spot, Sasuke! We need to spend more time together to get to know each other better! Itachi always speaks so highly of you!" Ami jumped happily. Sasuke looked at his big brother from the corner of his eyes, who was bright red. He could tell he was trying not to blush, but his embarrassment was painfully obvious.

"Fine" Sasuke said before walking out. He looked around at his surroundings as Ami kissed Itachi goodbye. Remembering that Ami was going to try to "eliminate" him, he gulped. He had no idea was her abilities were like, but he had heard that members of her clan were very strong. Fugaku obviously wouldn't let Itachi marry her if she was weak.

"Let's go!" Ami skipped out of the door and ahead of Sasuke. Praying that she wouldn't grab his hand and make him skip along with her, he followed.

"So Sasuke, tell me a bit about yourself!" Ami said joyfully. "Do you have a girlfriend? A good looking guy like you must!"

A sudden idea came to him; maybe he could mess with her mind a little. "Actually, I'm not really into girls if you catch my drift."

Ami's eyes narrowed dangerously. She obviously wasn't pleased with this answer, and Sasuke longed to push her a little more. "And I've always thought that Itachi was the same way, but I guess I was mistaken."

Satisfaction filled Sasuke as he glanced at her at saw that she was thoroughly pissed now. "You are mistaken." She said softly, no longer her joyful self. "Itachi is and always has been completely straight."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Sasuke couldn't help himself; watching rage boil up inside her, he didn't care if he was royally fucked anymore. Pissing her off was his main priority at the moment. To Sasuke's extreme anger, she looked empathetic.

"Sasuke, I know you have abnormal feelings for your brother, but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way. I think it would be best if you moved on." Ami said in a voice of fake pity. "The way you feel for him isn't right and, frankly, it's disgusting. He doesn't love you."

Sasuke felt as though he had a sword plunged through his chest as he heard those words. _He doesn't love you._ Ami felt pleasure as she broke his heart in two. It was weak, as weak as a paper heart. It was flimsy and fragile.

Flashes of his dream went vaguely through his mind; Ami's victorious pride, that dark kiss, crumbling on the floor, slowly dying…

"You know nothing of his feelings." Sasuke said with confidence in his voice. He smiled in spite of himself. He wasn't going to let this worthless piece of shit control him. "You barely know him at all."

Sasuke saw Ami raise her hands, about to perform a seal. Sasuke was prepared and ready, and he was thankful for an excuse to give her a good beating. She didn't deserve to have someone as amazing as Itachi, that little-

"TEME!!!" A voice shouted, interrupting Sasuke's fantasies. Ami's hands slowly fell to her side, and an automatic fake smile appeared on her face. "You have a girlfriend?!?!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who just had to interrupt the fight he had been waiting for before it even started. Looking at Ami out of the corner of his eyes, he could tell she was equally as pissed.

"That's impossible, Sasuke is gay." Ami said, staring straight at a tree in front of her. With that she walked away, without as much as a glance at Sasuke.

"WHAT?!?!" The voice of his pink-haired comrade cried. She ran up to them. "She _has_ to be lying! Who the hell is she anyways?!"

Oddly enough, something of happiness seemed to show on Naruto's face. It wasn't the usual playful joy, it was more serious.

"She's nobody, just ignore her." Sasuke stated calmly before taking out his sword and swinging it at a tree, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud _thud_. Sasuke briefly remembered that one day many years ago when he had just learned how to channel Chidori throughout his whole body, and he had destroyed a tree similar to this one. He remembered the pride he felt when Itachi had complimented him. If only things could be like they were back then…

The rest of the day, Sasuke tried to concentrate on his training, but all he could think about was Ami, the girl who stole Itachi's heart. He was doing so badly that even Sakura beat him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke; you're not hurt are you?" Sakura asked Sasuke worryingly as he ran to him and immediately started healing his wounds. They had been fighting, and Sakura had aimed a huge kick at his stomach, expecting him to dodge it like always. However, he had remained right where he was, thoughts of the past two days flooding his mind.

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered before getting up and leaning against a tree. "What the hell Sakura, you nearly broke my leg earlier and you didn't even heal me, let alone apologize!" Sasuke heard Naruto call angrily. "That's because you deserved it baka! You want me to break your other leg too?"

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" A voice asked as Kakashi sat down next to Sasuke. "I never thought I'd actually see someone who's worse than Sakura."

"Life is just so confusing right now." Sasuke said softly, lying down on his back and staring up at the clouds. One of the clouds made out the shape of a weasel. "I have no idea what to do."

Kakashi looked up thoughtfully at the clouds for a moment before replying. "I know this may sound corny and completely overused, but follow your heart. Trust me; you're talking to the guy who reads pornographic novels 24/7, I know what I'm talking about."

Follow your heart… that's always in those old kids movies and books. But what did it mean anyways? How could he follow his heart if his heart didn't even know what to do?

The rest of the day passed in a blur. After his talk with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke started to do much better. They went to talk to Tsunade that day, and she told them that they had a level A mission tomorrow. Sasuke knew that he had to resolve anything and everything he could that day so tomorrow he would be 100% focused on his mission.

As he walked inside his house, he realized that it was completely empty. At first glance it looked as though nobody was home. All the lights were off, and there was an unusual peaceful silence.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped as a voice suddenly came out of the silence. He looked to his right and found Itachi sprawled on a couch, his hands behind his head. He looked as though he had lying there for a while, waiting for someone.

"Where's everyone?" Sasuke asked after recovering from his shock and turning on the lights. "And why is it so dark in here?"

Itachi observed Sasuke for a moment before asking, "Do you think I made the right decision, asking Ami to marry me?"

Sasuke stared at Itachi; why was he acting so strange? It's as though he let down that invisible guard he always has on, shielding his true emotions from everyone else. Maybe Itachi had changed over the past three years, or Sasuke had never noticed this before, but Itachi was a lot more lenient now with displaying his emotions to Sasuke.

"Honestly, I think that asking her to marry you was the worst decision you've made in your life, and that's saying a lot." Sasuke and Itachi made eye contact and stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Waves of cheerfulness washed through Sasuke as he realized that this was the first time in a while that he's felt truly happy.

A sudden confidence burst in Sasuke, and he decided that this might be the time to confess. "Itachi, do you love me?"

It was Itachi's turn to be shocked. Has his younger brother always been this bold? "Of course I do, Otouto." Itachi replied softly.

It seemed as though time had stopped completely; nothing in the world mattered now except for each other. The world had stopped for them and for them only. They both knew that they weren't talking about brotherly love, but neither of them seemed to be able to admit it.

Sasuke started to move slowly in the darkness towards his brother. Itachi looked so god damn _sexy_ laying there lazily, in a loose t-shirt and his bangs covering his face. Even the lines under his eyes added to his sexiness.

He felt a sudden craving to do the forbidden. _Do it._ His heart urged him. Sasuke finally understood why Itachi had acted the way he had that one day.

Itachi looked at Sasuke curiously, wondering what he was going to do next. Sasuke walked into the light reflected by the window, and his face was clear as ever. Itachi could still see the playful 13-year old etched into his face, the boy who was full of wonder and innocence.

Sasuke was now merely three feet away. He stopped in his steps and the two brothers gazed at each other. Itachi noticed the bruise on Sasuke's neck, still there after all these years… a mark of ownership. Somehow, the animal inside of Itachi seemed to be reborn and he lunged forward and pinned Sasuke to the ground. The only difference was this time, he didn't resist.

Itachi gazed longingly into his brother's eyes, thinking of all those times he had wanted him, and had wanted to just take him. Finally, Sasuke was all his, and nobody was there to stop them. Itachi pressed his lips against Sasuke's into a deep kiss.

Sasuke twisted his hands into Itachi's hair, and his ponytail became undone. Itachi held onto Sasuke's arms tighter, and their kiss intensified.

Itachi broke the kiss to trail his tongue down Sasuke's neck. He stopped at the mark that he had caused three years ago. He paused for a second, only to bite down hard once again.

Sasuke screamed out in pain, and both of the brothers got turned on even more. Itachi then licked the wound and to his pleasure, Sasuke started to moan. Itachi put his hand down Sasuke's shirt and started feeling his nipples, feeling the need to hear Sasuke moan louder. Suddenly, the loud roar of the heater came on and both brothers were brought back to reality.

"Ignore it." The older brother muttered; he wasn't about to let anything break them apart. But then he remembered Ami, and the promise he made to her. He slowly made his way off of Sasuke. Life could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

As Itachi got up, Sasuke looked at him questionably; did he do something wrong? Itachi stared deep into his brother's eyes, wishing he could understand why.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Itachi softly, and he headed towards the stairs, ignoring the confusing expression etched onto Sasuke's face "By the way, Dad's at work and Mom and Ami are shopping for a wedding gown."

As Itachi started to walk upstairs, anger replaced Sasuke's confusion. "Itachi, what the hell? Don't you want this too?" He was tired of feeling embarrassed and hiding his emotions; all he wanted was to be with his lover.

"Good night Sasuke." Itachi replied, and he walked away leaving Sasuke all alone. The triumphant face of Ami filled his mind once again and he threw a pillow to the ground and kicked it across the room in anger.

Sasuke groaned and fell onto the couch Itachi was laying on moments before, thinking about what Kakashi had told him before. Follow your heart… what if your heart was full of sinful desires?

**A/N: Mwahaha, I added a little cliffee in there. I couldn't stop laughing hysterically at Sasuke and Ami's bitch fight. My birthday was last week, and the greatest gift you could give me is a review! Thanks for reading! :D **


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Romance

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 6- Bad Romance**

**Disclaimer: Even though I'm pretty sure you guys know this, I do **_**not**_** own the manga or anime Naruto. I also do **_**not**_** own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic, except for Ami.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, some mildly coarse language, lemon, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!**

Itachi lay in his room, feeling frustrated and distraught. He felt like a bird trapped in a cage, never being released to the beautiful blue bird that lived in the outside world. Itachi vividly remembered that day, that dreadful day when he became the caged bird. He remembered what actually happened…

Itachi had been migrating around countries for a while, never lingering in one place for too long. One day he had been walking around the Hidden Village of Cloud when a group of Sound ninjas stopped him, and he was greatly outnumbered. He would have died if it wasn't for Ami and her clan, who jumped in at the last minute to save him.

Ami offered Itachi a spot at her house to rest that night, and he took it, being too exhausted to keep traveling. Itachi had been walking to the bathroom when he heard sobs coming from Ami's room. He checked in on her to see what was wrong, but that was a decision he would soon learn to regret. Ami told him that her father said she had to get married in the next three years, or her clan would disown her and kill her. She told Itachi that he's the nicest man she's ever met, and she asked him if he would be the one. Itachi felt indebted since she saved his life earlier, and she looked so hopeful so he just couldn't refuse. A week later, Itachi went back to Konoha to visit his family.

Unfortunately, Ami had become extremely clingy after that. She would never want to leave Itachi's side, and Itachi could tell she was trying to have sex with him at every moment. But Ami didn't know that Itachi was still a virgin, and he's been saving it for only one person all these years.

Ami had told Itachi beforehand that she wanted the story of how they became engaged to be more romantic, and she told him she would make it up. That wasn't really the part he minded. What he had really been looking forward to was Sasuke's reaction. Would he be happy, sad, or just flat out not care at all?

As the days after the engagement went by, Itachi started regretting his decision more and more. Ami just wasn't his type; she was too bubbly and cheerful all the time, or maybe she was just excited for the wedding? And Itachi had also noticed that Ami always looked at Sasuke observantly, as though she was trying to figure something out about him. Itachi didn't like that; nobody could look at his little brother for long periods of time except for him.

Itachi groaned and rolled onto his side as he remembered what had happened downstairs previous minutes ago. Poor Sasuke, how could he tease him like that? He's engaged, he can't be fooling around with his young and naïve brother. He was taking advantage of him; he was being a terrible older brother. What he should be doing is trying to find him a nice girlfriend or at least a boyfriend since he was pretty sure he was queer. Yes, that's what he would do. The next day he would go boyfriend searching for his Otouto…

But still, he couldn't shake away the images in his mind. The way his younger brother had weakened under his touch, the way he shivered as he gently bit down on his skin. Those memories sent an exhilarating buzz throughout his body, and he was tempted to dash back downstairs and grope him once again. But he couldn't, he just _couldn't._

Itachi slept restlessly that night. He kept having dreams of Ami holding onto him and never letting go, and his brother would slowly fade away. He had one nightmare where they were at the altar, and everyone and the wedding looked so happy for him. Sasuke had barged into the wedding but no one noticed him, and Sasuke started begging him not to do it. Itachi wanted to run up to Sasuke and take him in his arms, but it seemed as though somebody else was controlling him.

Itachi tried to move his body of his own accord, or at least catch a glimpse of his desperate little brother. But it seemed as though the person controlling his body has eyes for no one but Ami. And he had a painful, permanent smile of joy on his face. How much it hurt, how much he wanted to run away.

Itachi might have been imagining it, but Ami was able to catch a glimpse at Sasuke. It looked as though she was taunting him, and all he wanted was to punch her across the wedding chapel. But the next second, she gave no trace of ever averting her eyes from him.

The priest then spoke, "Itachi Uchiha, will you take Ami Namakazi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Itachi tried with all his might to say no, but his mouth wouldn't listen to him. He slowly made out the words, "…I do."

Cheers surrounded Itachi and Ami as Itachi's body forced him to take Ami into a deep kiss. All his ears heard was the painful scream of Sasuke, who was lying there, forgotten. When Itachi finally was free to move himself, he called his brother's name but he didn't listen. Sasuke was lying head down on the floor and Itachi watched, disgusted, and Sasuke literally crumbled into millions of tiny pieces and as the huge doors opened, they blew away with the wind. All Itachi wanted was to crumble along with him, and then maybe they could finally be alone.

"Itachi wake up! _Itachi!_" He felt freezing water fall onto him, and he slowly adjusted his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring in from the window. He immediately thought of Sasuke. Was it him who woke him up? He looked up to find the grumpy, pissed form of his father. Itachi's hope sank.

"God you sounded as though you were dying or I thought maybe Ami was up here and you were getting some." His angry father growled. "I shouldn't have waked you up; that's Sasuke's responsibility! How that boy can sleep through that is a wonder…"

As Fugaku his father left him alone in his room, Itachi laid back down on his bed. Sasuke's nightmare last night was probably nothing compared to his. How could anything be worse than what he dreamed?

In another room at the Uchiha household, Sasuke had been pressing his pillows against his ears, desperate to block out the yells and screams of his older brother. However, he could still make out his brother yelling his name, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel special as he realized he had been dreaming about him. Even if it was a nightmare, he should be considered lucky to even be in a nightmare of Itachi's.

Sasuke was about to confront Itachi about last night, or at least try to, since now his confidence streak was gone. Then he remembered that important mission he had today, and he quickly got dressed.

As Sasuke walked toward the door Mikoto his mom called, "Where are you going sweety? Don't you want any blueberry pancakes?"

Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob then looked back to reply, "It's okay, I'm running really late. Besides I don't think I can handle another blueberry pancake." Before he averted his eyes away from the kitchen, he and Ami made eye contact for the tiniest second. They glared at each other with pure loathing and hatred before Sasuke shut the door and left.

Mikoto noticed this less than friendly greeting, and she frowned. She glanced at Ami and saw that she was staring at the floor, immersed in her own thoughts. "Ami darling, is everything alright between you and Sasuke-kun?"

Ami's face converted into the fake, bright smile before turning to Mikoto and replying, "Everything's fine, I just think Sasuke and I have too many differences. I don't think we'd be able to be good friends."

"I should give that boy a good beating when he comes home." Fugaku growled as he walked into the kitchen. "He's never let anyone get close to him, but he'll have to get close to you eventually."

Ami smirked to herself. Yes, he _would_ have to get used to her eventually. Well, unless she abolished his life before he had the chance. A sleepy Itachi then walked into the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Itachi-kun, is everything all right? Why are you having nightmares?" Ami shot at him as he ran up and gave him a good morning hug and kiss. Itachi returned the kiss only half heartedly.

"Pre-wedding nerves I guess." Itachi muttered, taking a pancake and stuffing it in his face with his hands, eating it like a doughnut. Fugaku looked appalled, but Mikoto had much more pressing matters on her mind.

"Oh no this is dreadful! My poor sons are having the case of nightmares! Come shopping with Ami and I today Itachi, and maybe we can find something to send the evil night spirits away!"

As Itachi lazily took another pancake he replied, "No thanks Mom, I have something to do today. I'll see you in the evening."

Before Itachi opened door, he looked back at his mother. "Hey Mom, do you know any of Sasuke's friends."

Mikoto looked at her son curiously. "Well of course I do sweety! Even though it might not look like it, but he has many friends! And even more fan girls." Mikoto added before giggling to herself.

Itachi stared at the sink, deep in thought. "Do you know who his best friend is?"

"Naruto-kun of course! They are inseparable; sometimes they look as though they're a couple." Mikoto started laughing, and even Fugaku snorted to Itachi's surprise.

"Naruto…" Itachi muttered, deep in thought. Wasn't he one of Sasuke's teammates? "Thanks for your help, Mom."

And with that he walked out the same door Sasuke had minutes ago. Ami stared at the door, her head working furiously. Did something happen last night between Itachi and Sasuke? The both of them had come home before everyone else after all, anything could have happened…

Sasuke met his team outside the gates of Konoha, only to find a certain annoying blond fellow. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked and he took his forehead protector out of his pocket and tied it tight around his forehead.

Kakashi didn't look up from his book as he replied, "It seems like he overslept, but we don't have time to wait for him. We have to leave immediately."

_Oh great it's going to be me, the wise porn-addicted pervert, and the useless clingy pink-haired nuisance. _Sasuke thought to himself as they walked out of the gates of Konoha and into the open world.

Itachi paused outside the door for a moment before deciding where to go first. Since Sasuke is out on a mission with his team today, Naruto must be with him. He would go to Naruto's house today and try to gather some important information. He'd decide if he would be a good boyfriend for his beautiful, perfect Otouto.

Itachi pleasantly walked through the town, nodding in acknowledgment to people's greetings and fan girls' giggles. The reaction he got from the opposite sex meant nothing to him, but it would be shameful to just keep on walking and ignore them, being a total asshole.

Unfortunately for Itachi, this wasn't quite the right decision.

As he nodding to a passerby, he noticed something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. A huge group of girls were huddled together, staring at Itachi and whispering in hushed tones.

Starting to get a little worried of the growing group of huddled girls, Itachi picked up his pace. The next second however, Itachi felt as though his ear drums had exploded.

The huge group of girls (who had now reached at least thirty members) was charging at Itachi, screaming at the top of their lungs. The sight of such a beautiful guy was too much for them to take. They needed him. _Now._

Feeling his stomach drop to his feet, Itachi picked up his legs and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Sure he had been chased by groups of girls before, what Uchiha boy hasn't? But this was Konoha, the town flooding with a shitload of ninja, girls included. And damn were those girls fast.

After at least an hour later, Itachi finally managed to shake them off using his mad ninja skills. Refocusing his brain, he tried to concentrate on why he left his refuge of safety in the first place. Snooping around Naruto's house-right.

As he reached Naruto's house, he slyly climbed through his window, wondering all the while how he could afford such a gigantic house. Why Itachi was sneaking into the blonde teenager's house is a wonder to us all. As he stepped onto the floor, the "stealthy ninja" slipped on a bowl of ramen and fell to the floor with a loud _thud._ Groaning in pain, Itachi tried getting up. Once he got up however, he barely walked two feet before he tripped on another bowl of ramen, this time falling face first.

_Holy fuck._ Itachi thought to himself. _Could this day get any worse?_

And it just so happens, it can.

After Itachi regained his composure, he jumped across the rest of the room, dodging anymore ramen bowls. After 30 minutes of skipping around the room, he breathed a sigh of relief as he finally reached the staircase.

Itachi silently creeped up the stairs, wincing at the loud _creak_ that seemed to come from a squeaky stair. Suddenly wondering why he was being all sneaky when the house was completely empty, he ran up the rest of the stairs and tore himself into Naruto's room.

The room was unbelievably filthy; not only was this room bathed in ramen bowls, but it was covered in all sorts of items, including expired milk, magazines, porno magazines, a forehead protector, bundles of clothes, a frog wallet, ramen packets, and, oddly enough, rolls of toilet paper.

Itachi scrunched up his nose in disgust at the messiness of the room. Someone should really be living with him, or at least be checking up on him once in a while. As he stepped around the scattered items, he suddenly spotted a picture lying on the dresser next to the bed, which looked as though it had a bundle of pillows lying under the sheets.

He wall sneaked across the room, finally reaching the picture. Sure enough, Sasuke and Naruto were there. So were Kakashi-sensei and that one pink-haired girl that was the fourth member of team 7. As Itachi closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember her name, he suddenly felt a large blow towards his back.

"What the hell?" Itachi muttered, getting up from the ramen-covered floor. He raised his suddenly heavy head to find an orange figure holding a circular vase.

"Get outta my house, you pervert!" He yelled, aiming the vase towards Itachi again. But this time Itachi smoothly dodged and got up. Naruto then threw down the vase and started forming rasengan with his shadow clone.

"Wait a minute!" Itachi yelled, noticing the rasengan with fear. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Like hell you're not!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Itachi with the large ball of chakra. As he got a clearer look at Itachi, he realized who he was. He stopped his rasengan mid-way.

"Itachi? When did you get back?" Naruto asked, obviously in a state of confusion. He looked around at all the empty ramen bowls lying on the floor. "And… what are you doing in my house?"

Itachi stared at Naruto in disbelief. "I should be asking you the same question. Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?"

Naruto gasped. "Oh shit! Kakashi-sensei and the teme are gonna kill me! I knew I shouldn't have tried to set a new ramen eating record last night!"

Itachi sighed. This boy was obviously slow.

"Didn't Sasuke tell you I was coming back?" He asked impatiently, dogding around all the clothes as he tried to find a seat.

Naruto started blankly at Itachi. Ten seconds later, his face lit up as though somebody put a light bulb over his head. "Oh yeah I totally forgot! But that still doesn't explain what you're doing inside my house." He said as his face turned into a frown again.

Itachi's palms started to get sweaty. He hadn't exactly planned on telling Naruto his amazing-yet-legal plan to make Sasuke happy so soon. Oh well, he would have to tell him sooner or later. This boy might not exactly be quick about things, but he is obviously the best candidate for Sasuke's happiness. After Itachi himself, of course.

"Well…you see…" Itachi started, and then it all came pouring out. Those hidden feelings Itachi's always had for him, the bathtub incident, leaving his poor brother behind, being forced to marry a girl he doesn't love, making out with Sasuke and then leaving him all by himself, and then finally, the reason why he was in his house.

Throughout the whole speech, Naruto's expression slowly changed into a look of confusion, to understanding, and then to even more confusion. It took him a few moments to absorb all of this information.

"So let me get this straight. You've always had this crazy obsession with Sasuke."

"More or less." Itachi muttered, angry that Naruto's statement had some truth in it.

"And it seems he feels the same way about you, but since you're getting married you guys obviously can't be with each other. And since you're a good older brother and all, you want to find him someone else to replace you, which would be me." Naruto stated at top speed.

"If you'll have him." Itachi replied, half-wishing he would accept, half-wishing he wouldn't.

Naruto stared at Itachi for a moment. Then, a big bright smile shined onto his face. "Of course I'll be with the teme! But wouldn't it be easier if you just tell that chick that it just isn't working out between you guys? I saw her, and she looks like a total bitch!"

Itachi's brain started working rapidly. Sure, he could tell her that but what would his parents think? And would Sasuke even be willing to forgive him? He might have made too much damage already. He would need to think of a good excuse to cancel the wedding so last minute. And Ami obviously wouldn't take this very well.

"What we need…" Naruto started slowly. "…Is something to disrupt the wedding."

Itachi stared at the boy in shock. And he thought Naruto was slow!

"And if that doesn't work, then I'll gladly date Sasuke!" Naruto said with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"That sounds good but how are we gonna manage that?" Itachi asked, looking stumped. That was a pretty good idea, but it would take a lot of brain power to make it possible.

The two ninja's spent their morning brainstorming ideas and gobbling down ramen together. As they tried to figure out ways to get Itachi and Sasuke truly together Itachi thought maybe, just maybe, this might work.

**A/N: I posted a new fanfic up earlier today, it would be awesome if you could just take a peek at it :D. Happy holidays to everyone and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Moments

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 7- The Last Moments**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. **

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, some mildly coarse language, lemon, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned! **

**MAJOR WARNING: This story contains sexual content, so don't read if you don't like this type of stuff! You better not come complaining to me and say I didn't warn you. So just remember- don't read this then start yelling at me! Now enjoy :D**

Itachi was starting to feel oddly joyful all of a sudden. He wouldn't sit in silence at the dinner table anymore or randomly become angry. He would actually start to contribute to conversations, and even laughed on occasion. He was starting to act like a completely different person. There was something going on with Itachi, and everyone in the Uchiha household knew it.

Ami thought that she had simply accomplished the difficult task of making Itachi fall in love with her. She didn't think that he would fall to her knees this easy. Ami kept putting on her "hyper bride" show for Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto. But she would always wear a taunting smirk in front of Sasuke that basically spelled, "you lose."

Fugaku and Mikoto assumed Itachi was love drunk and was merely excited for the wedding. Itachi's improved attitude made even Mikoto more excited, if that was possible. She and Itachi started to be the life of the family. Fugaku even started to smile more, and they even heard him laugh once or twice. Fugaku and Mikoto were definitely enjoying Itachi's newfound personality. They were enjoying it so much that they didn't even notice the depressing aura that came from their younger son.

Sasuke was also affected by Itachi's new self, but in a completely different way. Sasuke had always thought that Ami was forcing Itachi to marry her for some reason, when he truly wanted to be with Sasuke. But that obviously isn't the case now, if it ever was. No longer would Itachi send that annoyed glance toward Ami's direction. He would actually be friendly to her, and he was even being overly friendly to their dad. Sasuke knew Itachi had always despised Fugaku, but it seemed as though he was actually putting up an effort to form a bond.

It wasn't as though Itachi was ignoring Sasuke. Itachi tried to talk to Sasuke a lot, and tried to catch him alone, but Sasuke was uncooperative. If they were home alone, Sasuke would get out of the house and go somewhere else, making up some pathetic excuse. If Itachi tried to be alone with Sasuke in his room, Sasuke would sidle out and go downstairs. The fact that the wedding excited Itachi made Sasuke more depressed than ever, even if Itachi was trying to talk to him more. He was probably just trying to make their relationship more brotherly, and not so much as romantic.

…Then what was that kiss they shared a couple days back? Was Itachi just being a tease, and did it really mean nothing? He was probably making fun of Sasuke's incestuous desires. He knew how Sasuke felt about him by now, and he decided it would be fun to tease him with a kiss. Well, it wasn't fun at all for Sasuke. He was actually starting to feel this throbbing pain in his heart whenever he thought of Itachi. It hurt him; to know he meant absolutely nothing to the person he cared most about.

Sasuke started to take on Itachi's role of the depressing member of the family. He would spend hours cooped up in his room, and even started skipping meals. And the painful part of it all was that no one cared. Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he didn't like being ignored. Fugaku and Mikoto were too overjoyed by Itachi, and the fact that Sasuke was feeling even more disheartened merely pleased Ami. And Sasuke didn't even want to think about Itachi anymore.

It was a week before the wedding, and everyone had a high case of the nerves. Mikoto and Ami were out preparing for the wedding as usual, and Sasuke was cooped up in his room. Fugaku and Itachi were sitting lazily on the couch, watching TV and drinking coffee.

"So Itachi, have you made all the necessary preparations for the wedding?" Fugaku asked, shooting Itachi a side glance.

Itachi laughed. "Preparations? I think Ami and Mom have already gotten those taken care of, don't you?"

Fugaku took a sip of coffee. "You know what I mean. You need a nice tux of course. It would be best if you found that with your best man."

Itachi's mind started buzzing. Of course, a best man, how could he forget that? "Oh, right. Well we can go shopping for a tux tomorrow if you like, father."

Fugaku's tone turned more serious. "I would have thought that you'd have chosen… Sasuke?"

"I don't think Sasuke wants to be best man." Itachi muttered, staring at the floor. "He's been avoiding me lately."

"Then go fix it!" Fugaku growled angrily, and he got up from his seat and went into the kitchen.

Yeah fix it… like it would be that easy. Sasuke has been avoiding him constantly, and little did he know that Itachi was dying because of it. All he wanted was to spend time with his little brother, the beautiful boy he truly loved. Of course, Sasuke probably thinks Itachi loves Ami. Things would be so much easier if Itachi could just tell him.

Itachi and Naruto had devised a plan, a plan to make it so that Itachi wouldn't have to marry Ami and so that he could be with Sasuke. Itachi knew that he couldn't just flat out tell Ami that he didn't want to be with her. He had already made her a promise, which was probably one of the stupidest decisions he ever made. He couldn't "cheat" on her or make her want to break up with him some way, because then that would bring "dishonor to the Uchiha name." So after one whole day of ramen eating and plan devising, Itachi and Naruto had finally come up with a plan.

Itachi was going to have to die.

That way, Itachi wouldn't have to marry Ami and the Uchiha name would still be glorified. Itachi would go on a mission with Naruto a couple days before the wedding, and Naruto would come back saying that Itachi was gone and Naruto didn't have enough time to recover his body. Itachi and Naruto had already filled Tsunade in on the plan, since they needed her permission to leave the village. And she grudgingly agreed.

Instead of a wedding, there would be a funeral. Naruto and Itachi would send letters to each other to update them on what's going on. And after some time, Ami would have to leave and return to her own village. And once that happened, Itachi would return saying that he was close to death but he barely survived. He'd tell his family that after his near-death experience, he wasn't ready to get married just yet. Then Ami would finally be out of his life.

The one problem was Sasuke. He obviously wouldn't take the idea of Itachi's death too well, so that's where Naruto came in. He would be the comfort Sasuke needed to help guide him through the rough times. Itachi would not be able to rest not knowing if Sasuke was in good hands or not, and that's why Naruto was there. And maybe, just maybe, Sasuke might grow to like Naruto more than as a friend over the time that Itachi is "dead". That was the one part Itachi didn't like that much, but if it made Sasuke happy, then there was no reason to complain.

Itachi hoped that when he returned, he would be able to persuade Sasuke to travel around the ninja world with him, training him. Then they would finally get to be together alone, just the two of them. Nothing and nobody would be in their way. This would only be possible if Sasuke didn't fall in love with Naruto, though.

So now Itachi was spending as much time with his family as he could before his death. Who knows how long it would be until he saw them again? Months, maybe years? It all depended how long Ami stuck around and knowing her, she could be here for a while.

He was glad that he was starting to get closer to his father now. Itachi started to realize that he really isn't that bad. His mom was always enjoyable to be around, but Itachi always felt guilt pounding in his stomach at the thought of her reaction at his death. Ami was even becoming bearable now. Itachi never really hated her; he just hated the idea of being with someone for the rest of his life other than his otouto.

And that was one thing that killed him. The fact that Sasuke was trying to avoid Itachi now more than ever, after Itachi's constant efforts of trying to be around him. But no, he would have Sasuke talk to him, even if he had to force him.

And this was the perfect opportunity. He would ask Sasuke to be his best man, and maybe they would get to spend some time together before Itachi's departure. They would be spending brotherly time together, that's it. Nothing more…

Itachi started to make his way up the stairs. He could feel his palms collect sweat, and he gulped. He knocked on Sasuke's door and then slowly opened it.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Itachi could almost see the thoughts swimming around his mind. Itachi softly closed the door. He braced himself, and then said, "Sasuke, we need to talk."

Sasuke kept his head facing upward as he replied, "About what?"

"I was wondering…" Itachi's eyes started darting around the room at random, as he tried to contain his calm composure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"… Will you be the best man at my wedding?" Itachi finally let out, feeling accomplished. He stared at Sasuke, waiting for an answer.

"…No." Sasuke replied, and he rolled onto his side facing the window. "Ask Dad or something."

Itachi started to feel heat build up inside of him. Didn't Sasuke know how hard it was for him to ask him that? Did he think that this mean nothing to him? Or maybe the damn teenager thought he was better than him!

"Sasuke, I want you." Itachi stated angrily. Sure, he could have said it in a better way, but Itachi knew that Sasuke would automatically think of something else. And he needed to catch him off guard.

Sure enough, Sasuke cringed, but still stayed facing the window. "No you don't." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes.

Itachi couldn't take this anymore; he was finally at his boiling point. "God damn it Sasuke, how the hell do you know what I want? Do you know how_ tough_ it's been for me, all these years? You have no idea how much I fucking sacrifice for you! And you wouldn't even do me the decency of having an actual conversation with me! _Look at me damn it!_"

Sasuke slowly turned around and sat up, locking narrowed eyes with his brother. Itachi's anger automatically started evaporating as he looked into those sweet, breathtaking eyes. Everything about Sasuke was so perfect. He didn't even know how much he affected him.

They sat there staring at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke finally spoke. "Really? Because it looks to me as though you've been having the time of your life. You want me to be your best man; I'll be your fucking best man."

And with that Sasuke started walking towards the door, trying to escape as always. But this time, Itachi wouldn't let him. As Sasuke made to open the door, Itachi grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed.

Déjà. Fucking. Vu.

Sexual tension was spreading through Itachi's body like wildfire. He could feel the excitement heating up, the same want he had felt three years ago. Only this time, it was bigger than ever.

"Ita-nnn." Sasuke groaned as Itachi pressed Sasuke into the mattress. Sasuke's had never felt this sexually excited before. His cock was growing hard, harder than Itachi even knew.

Itachi smirked. He could tell Sasuke was trying to fight his feelings like Itachi had for so long. But honestly, this was one of the last days he could be with Sasuke before they had to be separated. Why the hell should he care about the sickness of what he's about to do?

"Just shut up and kiss me." Itachi muttered, as his lips crashed down upon Sasuke's.

This kiss was rougher than the one they had before. It was full of sexual lust and want. This time however, Sasuke was actually fighting for dominance. Sasuke should know by now, that's he's always going to be the uke.

Itachi finally won the role of dominance as he tongue slithered into Sasuke's mouth, making their kiss deeper. Itachi pressed his brother into the bed more. By now, both of their minds were somewhere else. Their monsters had taken over.

Itachi ran his hand slowly down Sasuke's body, feeling the rippling abs of his stomach. Itachi ran his hand over Sasuke's stomach and counted eight abs. And they were hard.

He broke their kiss for a fraction of a second to ask, "Damn Otouto, been trying to impress the ladies?" before his lips joined with his brother's again.

One of Sasuke's arms was trapped by Itachi's muscular body. The other one ran down Itachi's back and groped his ass.

Itachi jumped and he scraped his hips unknowingly against Sasuke's hard cock. Sasuke took this opportunity to reply, "Or maybe I'm just trying to impress you."

Sasuke knew his actions were daring, but you never know until you try right?

"Good." Itachi said as he ripped off his brother's shirt. This action took Sasuke completely by surprise, as Itachi started to run his tongue down Sasuke's hard-abed stomach. The sound of Sasuke's moans of pleasure encouraged Itachi even more, and his daring hands went towards Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke was ready. He wanted this more than anything. Ever since Itachi had returned, all he could think about was getting him inside his pants. And now he was finally succeeding. Sasuke was about to feel the ecstasy he's only dreamed about.

_This is wrong, Sasuke_. Oh crap, his conscious was back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the sensible part of him was trying to reason with him. But no, nothing's going to stop them this time.

_He's just teasing you. He loves Ami, remember? In seven days, Itachi will belong entirely to someone else. None of this will even matter._

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of Itachi running away with Ami, forgetting completely about this little joke. Of course that's all this is, a fucking a joke.

"Itachi, mmm, stop it. It...Ita…ITACHI!!!!"

Itachi had shot his hands down Sasuke's pants and gripped his member. Sasuke let out a groan of pleasure at the touch of Itachi's hands on his dick. He had never been touched like this by anyone before. But no…this had to stop…

"ITACHI GET _OFF!"_ Sasuke yelled and he kicked Itachi with all his might across the room. Itachi hit the cement, and slid down the wall onto the floor. Sasuke sat there, shirtless and panting. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Itachi with shock. It was as though he was shocked with himself.

Itachi stared back into the eyes of Sasuke. He could feel tears well up in his own. _I thought he loved me like I love him._ Itachi thought, not being able to prevent a tear running down his eye.

"Sa-Sasuke…why?" Itachi asked in a broken voice, unable to prevent himself from shaking.

"Because I had to." Sasuke stated, a tear running down his own eye. "This is just some game you're playing, isn't it Itachi? After you get married, this night is going to mean nothing. This may mean nothing to you, but-"Sasuke gulped before letting his Uchiha pride down. "-but this means a whole damn lot to me."

The two brothers were silent for a moment. Itachi suddenly felt a pound of guilt fill him. Of course, Sasuke would think he was a tease. He was getting married after all. But no, he wouldn't allow that.

He wanted Sasuke.

He _needed_ Sasuke.

Sasuke. What a beautiful name. What a beautiful person. He didn't deserve any of this crap. He deserved to have Itachi- _all_ of Itachi.

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered, getting up and walking slowly towards the bed. "I won't get married to her."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears; was his Nii-san actually telling the truth? Or was this just another one of his lies?

"Promise?" Sasuke asked, staring Itachi down with the Uchiha stare. Sasuke started to cringe backward a little as Itachi made his way closer. To Itachi's surprise, Sasuke stayed still as Itachi licked the scar on Sasuke's back and whispered, "Promise."

That was the one word Sasuke needed to hear. Either Itachi was just desperate enough to do anything for sex, or maybe he actually cared. Sasuke hoped for the latter as he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Sasuke, can I tell you a secret?" Itachi asked seductively, smirking at Sasuke's daring movements.

"Sure." Sasuke said softly, afraid to take off anymore. Itachi stripped off his own shirt before replying, "I'm a virgin."

A small smile escaped Sasuke's lips as he said, "Well it looks like I have to change that now, doesn't it?"

Itachi had no time to respond before Sasuke ripped off Itachi's own jeans. _Damn he's gotten aggressive. _Itachi thought to himself. Now Sasuke had pushed Itachi up against the bed and was slowly removing his undergarments, until there was nothing there.

Sasuke had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He now knew for a fact that he was gay, but none of it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered except for the large penis sticking out, as hard as a rock. Sasuke paused for a second, before closing his mouth over it.

"Nnngg… AHH" Itachi grunted as Sasuke shoved it in there. He first slowly licked the tip, and then started going up and down. The moans coming from Itachi only encouraged Sasuke to go faster and with more energy.

Sasuke was feeling a little nervous- he had never even kissed someone before this night. And now he was giving his brother a full-out blowjob. He was shaking a little with anxiety, but he kept on going.

Images swarmed Itachi's mind of his precious little Otouto. The little boy he would do anything for, just for his happiness. Now it looks like it's the other way around.

"Sas-Sasuke….Mmmm…don't stop."

Sasuke's mouth was starting to get tired, but he knew that Itachi was close to release. He kept on sucking and sucking until the white liquid shot out. Sasuke was afraid to swallow it, but he did it just for his Nii-san. Besides, it would be a pain in the ass to clean up later.

"Nnnn- GAH!" Itachi yelled as his sweet release filled his little brother's mouth.

The two boys lay panting for a moment. After so long… Itachi had finally had release. And it felt good.

"Turn over, Sasuke." Itachi whispered as he watched Sasuke take off anything else he was wearing. And there it was; the thing Itachi had been dreaming about for years. It was definitely above average size, but not quite up to Itachi's length.

Itachi started a deep kiss with his Otouto, which lasted a few seconds before he ran his tongue down Sasuke's body again. One of Itachi's hands was pinned down onto Sasuke's chest, feeling his heartbeat. And Itachi's tongue became closer to destination; Itachi could feel Sasuke's heartbeat growing steadily faster and faster.

His tongue had reached Sasuke's thighs by now, and Sasuke's heartbeat was about 70 m/h. Itachi smirked against his skin before closing in on his prey.

"Ita-NNNN" Sasuke yelled, feeling his needs being treated.

Itachi's tongue was now going up and down on Sasuke's member. He could feel Sasuke twitching, and he knew was starting to get annoyed at the teasing. Teasing was one of Itachi's best elements. He caught Sasuke completely off guard as his mouth closed over his penis completely. He could feel Sasuke jump from surprise.

Itachi started sucking on it gently, and steadily grew faster. His talented tongue soon was stroking Sasuke's dick almost violently. All the lust he had been feeling for being put into it. He ran his mouth up and down, careful not to miss a spot.

Sasuke's release was coming soon, but Itachi felt as though he was just getting started. His tongue circled every inch it could, sucking on it hard and rapidly. When the white silvery substance came out, Itachi swallowed it whole without a doubt. The sweet liquid filled his mouth. When it was over, Itachi licked his lips lustfully.

Sasuke fell onto his back and stared up at the ceiling above. His mind was racing- what had just happened?

Both brothers were absolutely sure of one thing; they were in love with each other. They knew for a fact that they loved the other, even if they weren't sure about the feelings the other had for him.

The two Uchihas laid down onto the bed next to each other. Itachi then turned his head to Sasuke and said, "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" They both erupted into laughter.

_I am glad that I get to spend these last moments with him._ Itachi thought before slowly dozing off.

Unfortunately for the two boys, little did they know that outside their door was Ami, listening rapidly at the door.

**A/N: Hehehehe, yeees I finally added a little action in there. I hope you enjoyed that. I have to admit, this chapter was really difficult to right. And given the fact that I've never written something remotely close to a sex scene before… I apologize for my imperfect writing! Even though this chapter was really hard to right, I also had a lot of fun writing it. :D**

** Reviews are what keep me going, so please leave one! Reviews really are the major encouragement I have. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Date Rape

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 8- Date Rape**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the wonderfully superfantabulous manga Naruto. I'm just a fan that has nothing better to do with their life than write a story based off of it. **

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, some mildly coarse language, drinking, lemon, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned! **

Sasuke groggily got up from his bed. It was 12 O'clock at night, and the doorbell kept ringing repetitively. Since nobody decided to answer it, Sasuke mustered up all of his energy and dragged himself out of his room. He tripped over a chair that was shielded by the darkness and fell face flat onto the floor.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his eyes and got up. The doorbell rang impatiently five more times before Sasuke yelled, "I'm coming, god damn it."

Seriously, didn't anybody have any manners these days? Who would barge into somebody's house in the dead of the night, when it was completely obvious that everyone in the house was asleep?

Sasuke made his way towards the door, waving his arms around so he could direct himself in the darkness. He finally located the door, and then he switched the lock and slowly opened the door.

"ITACHI-KUN!!!" A shapeless figure toppled onto Sasuke, sending them both sliding onto the tiled floor. Just who the hell did this guy think he is?

"Get off me." Sasuke growled, daring this guy to test his patience further.

"Sorry about Tobi, un." A girl standing at the door apologized, staring down at the scene in front of her. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that this girl has a really manly voice.

"Tobi, what kind of fucking shit are you pulling now?" A man standing behind the girl asked. "Use your fucking manners and get off the damn bastard." Wow, this guy had a foul mouth.

"I am so very sorry, Itachi-san!" The boy who had fell onto him got up and held out his hand to help him up. Ignoring him, Sasuke got up by himself and observed the intruders.

The moonlight shining in from the open door helped enhance their features. Sasuke's eyes started to adapt to the light. So it appeared that the girl was actually a blond haired man. He might appear feminine at first glance, but taking another glance at him Sasuke realized that he was quite attractive. The man next to him had white hair that was slicked back. The boy who had fallen on him was wearing a spiral mask, and he had black hair that stuck up.

"Umm, who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked bluntly, staring at all of them.

The blond boy laughed. "It looks like you're not Itachi, yeah. Do you know where he is?"

Sasuke continued staring until his question finally clicked in the boy's mind. "Oh right! I'm Deidara, this asshole is Hidan, and the crazy fuck is Tobi, yeah."

Well, knowing their names didn't exactly help the situation. "Okay… and what do you want with my brother?"

"We want to kidnap him!" The masked fellow named Tobi exclaimed. Hidan laughed and said, "Yeah, so can you show us where his fucking room is?"

So they were villains out to kidnap Itachi, huh? Maybe these guys didn't know, but Sasuke was one of the Leaf's top ninja and he wouldn't go down without a fight! He grabbed a kunai from the table next to him **(A/N: Yes there's conveniently a kunai right next to him, just go along with it) **and threw it at Hidan, who simply caught it and laughed. Before Sasuke knew it, Hidan was right behind him and he was nailing him to the floor. Tobi then proceeded to randomly jump over Sasuke, while Deidara observed in the corner.

"Right, I'm gonna get Itachi, un." Deidara stated as he walked towards the stairs. Before he could reach them however, an earsplitting shriek erupted out of nowhere and Ami was sprinting down the stairs.

"Thieves! Thieves!" She screamed, and she picked up a vase and threw it at Deidara, who merely tilted his head to the side and avoided it completely.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" A gruff voice asked, and Fugaku appeared in front of them wearing no shirt and his boxers that say, 'I 3 dad.'

"Oh my god I have such a migraine right now…" Sasuke muttered from his position on the floor. All he wanted was a good night's sleep after the fun he and Itachi had had earlier, but it looked like he wasn't going to get that now was he?

Ami then noticed the position that Hidan had Sasuke in and yelled, "Oh my god Mr. Uchiha, they're trying to rape Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, get up and stop acting like a dickless rape victim!" Fugaku snapped, crossing his arms and staring down at his son angrily.

"ITACHI-KUN!!!" Tobi screamed suddenly, and ran towards Itachi who had been silently laughing in a corner.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in Itachi's presence.

Ami's eyes followed Tobi as he starting running toward Itachi, and they widened to their fullest extent as he jumped atop of him.

"GET OFF OF MY HUSBAND YOU CREEPER RAPIST!" Ami shrieked as she jumped on top of the both of them, sending them all to the floor in one tangled mess. Frustration and jealously filled Sasuke at the thought of having two people on top of his brother.

"She seems like a real bitch." Hidan commented with a raised eyebrow.

"No shit." Sasuke muttered in response. "Now can you let me go?"

Hidan looked down and realized that he still had Sasuke in his grasp. 'Oh right, my fucking bad." And got off of Sasuke, who scrambled himself up and then brushed himself off in a very sophisticated manner.

"Fugaku who are all these people?" Mikoto asked as she walked downstairs and joined the scene.

"Everyone just SHUT UP." Sasuke yelled, finding him unable to take any more of this. "Everyone go to the living room and sit down _now_."

Tobi automatically untangled himself and bounced towards the living room. Deidara and Hidan followed behind him, smirking. Fugaku and Mikoto then exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed behind. Itachi came next, taking one glance at Sasuke and erupting into a fit of silent giggles. Ami and Sasuke then brought up the rear.

"Just what is going on?" Ami snarled to Sasuke, who ignored her and took a seat far away from Ami next to his mom.

Sasuke then shot a look to Deidara, who seemed the sanest out of the three and said, "Explain."

"We are old friends of Itachi-Kun! We just heard that he was getting married, so we decided to give him a visit, yeah."

Sasuke could feel a sweat drop forming. "…Is that it?"

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun!!!!" Tobi exclaimed while bouncing up and down in his seat next to Deidara. Sasuke shot him a weird look. Hidan rolled his eyes and said "So can we fucking take this bastard out?"

"Not tonight! Its way too late for my Itachi-kun to be out!" Mikoto exclaimed. Ami nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Let the boy go." A voice mumbled in the corner. Fugaku had his arms crossed and was observing their guests with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha you can't be serious!" Ami yelled. "The wedding is in less than a week, and my dear Itachi needs all the sleep he can get!"

"I said let him go." Fugaku growled dangerously. "He's a grown adult now, and I trust that he will not disobey me."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel pleasure at the obvious anger that was shooting through Ami at that moment. She looked as though she wanted to get up and kick Mr. Uchiha in the balls, but she kept her raging temper under control.

"Awesome, I'll go get ready." Itachi said with a smirk while Tobi jumped up and yelled, "Hooray!" Itachi looked back and said, "Sasuke, you might want to change your clothes."

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a questioning look towards his brother.

"Because you're coming of course, un." Deidara said with a wink. Hidan nodded his head in approval and Tobi continued his victory dance.

"Yes Sasuke-kun you should go and have some fun with your brother and his friends." Mikoto said with a bright smile.

"Alright." Sasuke mumbled and got up. Although he was pretty calm on the outside, his insides were practically jumping for joy. Not because he actually wanted to hang out with them that badly, but because the look on Ami's face was priceless.

As Sasuke got up, he quickly looked towards Ami and stuck his tongue out. Ami looked startled and looked back at Sasuke, but he had already begun walking upstairs. It seemed as though nobody else noticed Sasuke's little taunt.

"Itachi hurry up, yeah." Deidara called ten minutes later from the door, waiting with Hidan, Tobi, and Sasuke.

"Coming." A voice called from upstairs and the next moment, Itachi had appeared before them. Itachi scanned his eyes across Sasuke and couldn't help but smirk at how sexy and delectable he looked. Knowing Sasuke, he would probably find this night to be extremely awkward, especially after the day's earlier events.

Oddly enough though, leaving Sasuke's room wasn't after they had finished wasn't that awkward at all. Itachi had merely kissed Sasuke goodbye and walked out. He was surprised to find Ami in the hallway though, since she had gone to bed quite a while back. She told Itachi she had to go to the bathroom and hurried back into her room. It wasn't until Itachi reached his own room that he realized in fact that Ami had her own bathroom. So what was she doing in the hallway then?

Itachi was worried that Ami had caught Itachi cheating on her, but she would have made a huge fuss. She wasn't the type to be secretive about things.

…Well except for the story on how they met. Okay so Ami might be a bit secretive, but it wasn't like she was plotting some evil sort of revenge plan right?

Wrong.

At that moment Ami was leaning against a wall, observing the way Itachi's eyes lingered on his brother. She watched as they left and decided one thing; she would have to follow them. She would hide in the corner all night and whenever she caught Sasuke alone, she would strike like a hawk upon its prey.

"So there's supposed to be this new fucking bar next to Ichiraku." Hidan stated as they walked through the almost-empty streets of Konoha. There were still some people around in shops, but mostly adults.

"And how do you know that Hidan? You don't even live here." Itachi said with a small laugh.

"Hidan-san knows everything, Itachi-san!" Tobi exclaimed, bouncing along in their wake.

"Of course he does, yeah." Deidara said while rolling his eyes. "So Itachi, why are you marrying such an annoying person, un?"

"Seriously." Hidan mumbled. "I never thought you'd be the type to go for bitches, Itachi."

Sasuke was silently walking next to his brother, observing the scene curiously. The words that Itachi had told him earlier filled his mind. "I won't get married to her, I promise."

Would he actually keep his promise? So far it didn't seem like it, since he hadn't mentioned canceling the wedding. Sasuke understood that Itachi might have wanted to wait until the morning to tell Ami, but wouldn't he want to tell his best friends as soon as he could?

"She isn't that bad, you'll get used to her." Itachi replied while avoiding Sasuke's stare.

"Here we are."

The five men were outside the bar when something nagged in the back of Sasuke's mind.

"Wait a minute…I'm only 16." Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Hidan shrugged. "No one gives a shit, it's not like they're gonna ask for your I.D."

"Yeah, come on Otouto." Itachi said with a seductive look towards his brother that no one seemed to notice other than Sasuke, who went tomato red.

Sasuke muttered, "Okay." He had started walking towards them when a loud voice behind him made him jump.

"TEME!!!"

"Oh shit." Sasuke muttered as he turned around to see Naruto running towards him from Ichiraku.

"Hey there Naruto-kun, would you like to join us?" Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke looked curiously from Itachi to Naruto. Itachi was rarely this polite with anyone, and he seemed to be acting perfectly friendly towards Naruto. As far as Sasuke was concerned, Itachi and Naruto have had little to no contact.

"Hey Itachi! Sure why not?" Naruto said with a grin, and joined them.

Sasuke observed the group. He was with a guy that looks like a girl, a really weird masked dude, a guy who swore every time he spoke, his sexy older brother, and now the dobe.

This was going to be an interesting night.

Ami had told the Uchihas that she was going to sleep, and then she silently crept out the back. She followed the loud group of men as she heard one of them say, "I never thought you'd be the type to go for bitches, Itachi." Ami's eyebrow twitched and she glared dangerously at the group.

Ami always stayed almost a mile behind. They were all ninjas and if she stayed too close, they would be sure to detect her presence. She never lost sight of them, and couldn't help but notice that Sasuke looked pissed. Ami smiled to herself with pleasure as she continued her chase.

"I.D's please?" A tough-looking man stopped Sasuke and Naruto from entering with the rest of the group. Sasuke glared at Hidan as he recalled him saying he didn't need an I.D. Naruto was about to make up some stupid excuse when a slutty-looking girl in fishnets walked up to them.

"It's okay Jirobo, let them in." The girl said. She had red hair that was uneven on both sides and glasses.

"Alright Karin." The bodyguard named Jirobo said, and stood aside to let them in.

"Thanks!" Naruto told Karin with a smile.

"Mmm hmm." Karin replied, while giving Sasuke the up down and licking her lips in the process. Naruto's smile automatically turned into a fiery glare.

The two boys entered the crowded club, and girls automatically started grinding themselves against Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke pushed them away and started walking towards his brother and his friends.

'Wow Teme, you'd think you were gay." Naruto said with a laugh. Sasuke looked both ways and pretended he didn't hear anything. They sat down at the bar with the four men and were about to order their drinks when Naruto called, "Kaka-sensei!"

Sure enough, Kakashi was sitting there flirting with a girl with the mad skills he had developed from reading his porno books all the time. Kakashi waved to them and walked over to join them.

"What are you two boys doing here? Aren't you underage?" Kakashi asked while sitting himself down.

"Like that matters, Sensei! What are you gonna do, turn us in to Baa-Chan?"

"I could very well do that." Kakashi said, and waved in acknowledgment to Itachi and the others. Sasuke had a tiny feeling that Kakashi knew what was going on between him and his brother, but he thought it best not to bring it up.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"Just finding ways to pass the time." Kakashi replied. At that moment a girl from the bar and came over to ask them what they wanted.

"Hey Teme, maybe we'll get to see under Kakashi's mask tonight." Naruto said with a whisper towards Sasuke. Even though Sasuke merely replied with a "Hn", he couldn't deny the fact that he was intrigued.

When everyone had ordered except for Sasuke, Itachi asked, "Hey Sasuke, what do you want?"

"Uh…" Sasuke replied, starting to get nervous all of a sudden. He had never had alcohol before and he had no idea what to have. He was about to choose a drink at random when Itachi laughed and said, "Just get him lemonade."

"Okay." The girl giggled and went her way. Everyone else stared at Itachi and Sasuke with wide eyes until Tobi asked, "Umm Itachi-san… why did you order Sasuke lemonade?"

"Well I promised my father I wouldn't disobey him, and I don't think he would be pleased if Sasuke drank tonight. Besides, I doubt that Sasuke could handle anything stronger than lemonade." Itachi said with a smirk as he took a drink out of his bur bum.

Everyone laughed while Sasuke death-glared his nii-san and whispered, "…you wanna bet?"

"Bring it."

"Excuse me; can you bring this guy with the chicken-butt hair shot glasses, un?' Deidara called. Naruto erupted into laughter and Sasuke didn't even know why. But one thing was certain; Sasuke was _not_ going to have lemonade.

"Here you go." The giggly bartender said, and she brought over a huge bottle and a shot glass.

"Go on, Otouto." Itachi said as he poured Sasuke a glass. Practically the whole room was watching Sasuke intently and when he took a drink, the room burst into cheers.

Sasuke's mind started to go a bit foggy, but he ignored it. The drink tasted weird, but he felt a rush like he'd never felt before. Wanting to impress Itachi further, he poured himself another glass and gulped it down.

Ami had just entered the bar and watched as Karin's eyes were practically glued onto Sasuke as he took another drink. A plan forming in her mind, Ami made her way over to her.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you seem pretty interested in him." Ami asked the girl, leaning against the wall next to her.

Karin laughed. "Well of course I am who isn't? He's the most beautiful guy in this room. Hell, I think even his buddy has a thing for him."

Ami glanced over at Naruto, who was cheering Sasuke on louder than anyone else. Her mind working furiously, Ami said," Well it looks like he's about to get himself pretty drunk. Why don't you lead him away and I don't know…seduce him?"

Karin's eyes brightened. "That would be a good idea, although I doubt I'll get that chance. I don't think I've ever seen a more protective older brother."

"He's bound to be left alone eventually." Ami muttered, and she walked away. Hopefully that girl will be able to get Sasuke on his own, and then all she'll have to do is to get rid of her and then kill Sasuke. This should be very easy indeed.

Several drinks later Sasuke felt like he was going to collapse. He swayed a bit in his seat, but he knew that his father would never forgive him for disgracing the Uchiha name by fainting in a bar. Sasuke noticed Itachi and felt a sudden urge to run up to him and start making out. Fortunately, Naruto noticed this and held him back.

"Teme, don't do anything with your brother in public." Naruto muttered to Sasuke. If Sasuke was in his right mind, he would be wondering how Naruto knew but right now, he was pretty fucked up.

"But he looks so sexyyy." Sasuke whined, staring longingly at his brother.

Itachi noticed the way Sasuke was looking at him, and he had to fight the urge he had to run over and ravage Sasuke in as many ways as he could himself. He was on his second drink, and he actually had enough common sense to not try anything right now.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun who's the sexiest man in the room?" Tobi asked Sasuke while bouncing in his seat. He had had a couple of drinks himself and Tobi + drinking = disaster.

Sasuke giggled then said, "Nii-san of course!"

Everyone burst into laughter except Kakashi, Naruto, and Itachi. Kakashi had face palmed while Itachi glared at Naruto, blaming him for Sasuke's actions. Naruto shrugged at Itachi and sighed.

"Ewwy incest!!!" Tobi yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

Since they were all practically drunk now, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi were all in a circle in the middle of the dance floor. Naruto and Kakashi knew that Sasuke was close to collapsing, so they sat at a table. Naruto and Kakashi had got into a fiery fight about what was under Kakashi's mask.

"Just take it off!" Naruto yelled angrily, trying to reach for Kakashi's face.

"Not in a billion years!" Kakashi replied, moving out of Naruto's reach.

Sasuke was laughing behind them and started thinking about how much it sounded like Naruto wanted to rape Kakashi. Sasuke suddenly felt a hand start to pull on his and he got up and went along with it, not really caring. He took a look at the person and realized it was the slutty girl from earlier.

"Sasuke-kun I have a surprise for you." Karin said seductively and started leading him away.

"Is it Christmas?" Sasuke asked lazily. Although he would never admit it, Sasuke had always loved the thrill of unwrapping a bunch of presents.

"Yes, and I have a present for you." She whispered as she led him into a room upstairs.

Excitement flooded through Sasuke at the prospect of having a present to unwrap that he didn't hesitate in the least.

Karin threw Sasuke down on the bed and locked the door. Sasuke suddenly realized what she was about to do to him, and tried to get up. His body just wouldn't cooperate, and Sasuke was left laying there helplessly as Karin made her way over to him.

Itachi, meanwhile, was watching with an amused Hidan and Tobi and Deidara were attempted to have a dance off. And Itachi had to admit, they both weren't half bad. Itachi had decided that he should check up on Sasuke and made his way over to the table.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he intervened into Naruto and Kakashi's fight.

"Oh he's right…huh I dunno." Naruto replied, scratching his head. "Kaka-sensei, where did Sasuke go?"

Just as Kakashi shrugged, the bartender, who had apparently been overhearing their conversation, walked up to them and said, "One of the co-owners in this club led him upstairs, but I wouldn't disturb them if I were you." She giggled and walked away.

"Oh shit, now I have to save my brother from being a potential rape victim!" Itachi yelled, and headed towards the stairs. Naruto and Kakashi shrugged and continued their heated fight.

Ami noticed Itachi and decided she had to stop him. From the corner, she used the transformation jutsu and turned into the bodyguard from earlier. She then made her way over to Itachi.

"Excuse me sir, no one is allowed access to the upper region of this building." Ami stated in a very convincing voice. Itachi glared.

"I bet you also don't allow rape? My little brother was led up there by a co-owner and he doesn't want anything to do with her!" Itachi shouted, feeling rage start to burn inside him.

"Are you sure? He looked very willing." Ami said with a taunting smile. Itachi couldn't waste anymore time; he punched the bodyguard and sent him flying across the room. Ignoring the gasps of the room and the cheers of Tobi, Itachi sprinted up the stairs.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, just relax and I'll do all the work." Karin cooed, slowly removing Sasuke's shirt and staring at his now-exposed chest.

"Nooo…" Sasuke groaned, trying to etch away from Karin. Sure he was horny right now, but that's because he wanted to do it with Itachi, not this girl!

"Get. Away. From. My. Brother. _Now._" A dangerous voice from the door said. Sasuke craned his neck upward and saw Itachi standing there, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

Before Karin had a chance to respond, Itachi headed straight over to the bed in a blur and started punching the guts out of her. Karin managed to pick herself up from the ground and started running out the door.

"Get the hell out of my bar!" Karin shrieked, wiping the blood from her mouth and glaring dangerously at Itachi.

"I'll get out when I damn well want to!" Itachi yelled, and he shut the door in her face. Itachi slid down onto the floor and sighed. He sat there lost in his own thoughts he heard a giggle from the bed and jumped.

Itachi stood up and realized that his shirtless and intoxicated brother was still lying there, and now he was laughing at him.

"Sasuke, do you know what father would call you if he saw you right now?" Itachi asked calmly, raising his eyebrows.

Sasuke giggled and then said, "A dickless rape victim!"

"Damn straight he would." Itachi smiled evilly and then made his way over to his half-naked Otouto.

**A/N: Mwahahaha cliffy. Yeah so the characters are kinda OC in this chapter, but I just thought this story could really take a break from all the seriousness going on. And besides, who knows what Sasuke would act like if he was drunk?**

**Review pleaaaase and I'll love you forever 3**

**P.S. I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING! Or incest in real life, honestly don't try this at home. O.o**


	9. Chapter 9 The End

So Wrong It's Right

Chp 9- The End

A slight breeze ran through the oak trees on a late summer night. A whisper escaped from the wind, leaving a slight shiver. A man walked soundlessly through the still forest, staying on the alert for any strange occurrences. A rustle came from a clump of bushes up ahead, and the man automatically sent a kunai straight towards them. Once he heard the sound of his weapon hitting his target, he quietly made his way over. Behind the bushes, he found none other than a deer, lying spread-eagled on the forest floor. The man gave a small chuckle and continued his journey through the calm night.

The forest was practically a maze. _But then again, why wouldn't master choose a location that was difficult to find?_ The man thought to himself as he reached a fork. The man felt a strong chakra coming from the left side, so he advanced quietly through the left fork.

A sharp wind pierced the eerie silence, and the man jumped behind a tree in caution. The man glanced behind him, confirming that he was walking this path alone. _He_ would get very, very angry if someone had ended up following him. The man walked in the shadows, remaining on guard for any slight disturbance. He walked up to a tree with a faint symbon of a hawk. The man closed his eyes and concentrated all of his chakra toward his left hand. Once the man could feel the energy blazing through, he pressed his left palm against the cold earth. A hole in the ground began to form, and with each passing second it grew bigger. Once the hole was large enough for the man to fit his body through, the man gave one last glance behind him, before jumping feet-first into the hole of his creation. Automatically after his figure had disapeared through the earth, the hole closed.

The man landed on the stone ground with a soft _thud._ He began to advance slowly on the path in front of him. After five steps, his right foot seemed to hit a trigger and kunais shot toward him from all directions. The man narrowed his eyes as he noticed the exploding tags, and he swiftly jumped out of harm's way. Behind him, the man heard a loud _bang._ The man continued forward, not hurt in the slightest. Sure, those traps would have been deadly to any _normal_ ninja.

Ahead of the man was a door, standing there in plain sight. The man tiptoed across the floor, expecting some other sort of trick. However, nothing of the unexpected happened. Until the man twisted the doorknob.

Ninja erupted from the walls, all masked and filled with murderous intent. The man rolled his eyes and barged into the fight. In 30 seconds, all of the ninja were left lying there, unmistakably dead. The man walked towards the door, letting out a huge sigh, and then opened the door; he had finally reached his destination.

"Your late, Yusuke." A voice coming from the back of the room said. The man advanced forward, and the silhouette of the man who had spoken was visible. He was wearing a hooded cloak, and an aurora of mystery came off of him. "Take a seat."

The guest looked around, startled, at the sudden appearance of a chair right behind him. He sat down cautiously, and then questioned the man. "What services do you need of me? I have already completed all of my tasks, what else could you possibly desire?"

The mystery man paused, and an eerie silence filled the abyss. Then, he spoke, with a trace of a smirk in his voice.

"I need you to bring me... Uchiha Sasuke."

The follow morning was accompanied with strange, chilly weather in the warm month of August. One who had time traveled back into time would believe that they landed in a cold, winter month instead of the hot summer days. The air had a sense of depression, which seemed to inflict on some of the inhabitants of Konoha.

One person, however, could not have their happiness destroyed no matter how terrible the weather was. Mikoto Uchiha woke up bright and early, smiling to herself at the thought of a soon to happen event- the marriage of her eldest son, Itachi Uchiha.

Mikoto was the first one awake in the Uchiha household, as usual. She quickly prepared a cup of tea for herself and then set to work on breakfast. Cooking was a guilty pleasure of Mikoto's; she would cook all day if she had the time. Soon after Mikoto set to work, a drowsy house mumbled, "Good morning, mother."

"Itachi-kun!" Mikoto replied, turning around with a huge smile. "You're up early, darling! Here, eat your breakfast." She said as she laid down a plate with an extra big waffle at Itachi's seat.

"Thanks Mum." Itachi said with a soft smile and picked up his fork. Itachi was half-way through his waffle when he noticed a sniffle coming from the corner. Itachi turned his head toward the source and saw his mom with tears pouring down her eyes. "Mom what's wrong?" Itachi asked, concern lacing his voice. Itachi felt a tear of his own escape his eyeball and found himself not surprised in the least- when Mikoto was sad, the whole house was affected like a case of the cold.

"Oh Itachi-kun." Mikoto said, still smiling. "I'm just so happy that you have finally found love and that you will forever be happy."

Itachi's sorrow for his mother was finally filled with light as he realized that his mother was no crying from sadness, but merely from being so ecstatic. Itachi was about to reply when Mikoto interrupted, "I can only hope that Sasuke will one day be as complete as you."

Itachi's insides turned ice cold. That momentary happiness that had filled him had left him as quickly as it came. "Mom, Sasuke will find someone don't worry." But Itachi could hear the lie in his own voice. It was not that Sasuke would never find someone (or that he hadn't yet), its just that he could never be with that person. It was at this moment that this suddenly hit Itachi; the realization that he could never be with his baby brother.

"I know he will, who knows, maybe your marriage will encourage Sasuke to finally become interested in someone." Mikoto said. "Me and your father won't be here forever to take care of you boys. Do us a favor, Itachi, and make sure that Sasuke doesn't end up alone?"

"Yeah." Said Itachi softly. "Yeah I'll do it." Itachi left the kitchen without another word, leaving his half-eaten waffle lying forgotten on the table.

Itachi had been an idiot all along. All he had wanted was to make Sasuke happy, and the simple solution had been there all along. Sasuke needed to find someone who would not make his life complicated, who could only simplify it. Itachi knew that if he and Sasuke ran away together, they would never be able to see their loved ones again. Its not like they could have an relationship and get married in the village; the inhabitants of Konoha, the judgmental people they were, would never accept it. Itachi and Sasuke would become shunned by everyone without a doubt.

He was not exactly sure that Sasuke could fall for a girl, but the village could live to accept the fact that Sasuke was gay. There were many gay relationships in Konoha, and they were accepted by mostly everyone. Incestual relationships, on the other hand, were a completely different case. If Sasuke ended up with someone like, for example Naruto, then the village would grow to accept the couple and Sasuke would be able to live in peace.

Itachi had been living by his own guilty pleasures all along. He should have ignored every lustful desire he had for his brother, to save both of them the pain. Itachi had been _such _an idiot; he thought that he might have grown up over the years he spent away from Sasuke but no, he hadn't changed in the slightest. He was still the same hopeless, selfish, and idiotic person he had always been. Would Itachi ever change, would he ever be able to protect his dear brother and ensure him no pain?

He could not live this way any longer. He had to start changing his ways, and the only way to do that was to end this... for good. Before anyone could get hurt anymore. Itachi softly knocked on his brother's bedroom door and walked in.

"Whaa?" Sasuke asked, groggily looking up from under the covers. Itachi could not help but feel a rush of nostalgia as he remembered that Sasuke always got cold easily and slept with his whole body under the covers no matter how hot it was, including his head.

Once Sasuke's vision cleared and he realized who was standing in his doorway, he shot up faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. A flirtatious mood took over Sasuke and he slowly slid his sheets down to reveal his bare chest. To his complete surprise, Itachi did not react at all, not even with a simple blush. On the other hand, he looked miserable, as though he had just been crying.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked simply, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Damn Itachi looked so sexy with his bed hair...

Itachi would not beat around the bush; he could not afford to any longer. "Sasuke, I am going to get married to Ami. We... we can't be togeth- do things together anymore." Itachi said flat out. He started at the floor, not able to look into his brother's eyes.

Sasuke had felt drowsiness; excitement, surprise, and dread fill him all in less than one minute. And the teenager was not even fully awake yet! "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, feeling his heart drop to his stomach.

"This is the best thing for both of us, Sasuke." Itachi replied, wishing he could run out of the room and allow the growing tears to spill. But he could not; he owed Sasuke an explanation at the least. "You need to find someone who you can be with forever, someone who can truly love you and that you can love back."

The words Itachi spoke stung his own throat as he watched Sasuke interpret them. This was the only way Sasuke would let go; he had to do this no matter how much it hurt them. "You... don't love me?" Sasuke asked, his voice matching his face- empty and completely void of emotion, as though he could not believe what he was hearing.

"No, I don't." Itachi lied through his teeth. Silence broke through the room and neither brother could stand to look at the other. If Itachi had ever felt like a terrible human being before this, that feeling did not even begin to compare with how he was feeling now. Half of him wanted to take his words back but the other half, the part that used common sense, knew that it was far too late.

"I guess everything was for nothing. Everything we've been through, everything we've done, none of it meant a thing." When Itachi did not say anything and started to leave the room, Sasuke said, "You really are a bad big brother, you know that?"

As Itachi exited the room and shut the door behind him, he whispered, "I know."

**A/N: This chapter is sort of based on my complications right now, and my feelings are pretty similar to Itachi's and Sasuke's so do me a favor and drop me a review please? **

**Expect a quick update… and a ****much**** longer one at that**


	10. Chapter 10 I'd do anything for him!

**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chp 10- I'd do anything for him!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could claim I own this story, I don't; the wonderful and amazing Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, language, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!**

Uzumaki Naruto was slouched against a tree, barely keeping a grasp on his conscious. The chirping of the birds in the morning air acted as a lullaby, doing nothing to help Naruto ward off the drowsiness consuming him.

"Why does the baka have to be so freaking late?" Naruto muttered to himself as he felt his eyes close more and more. "I'll just rest my eyes for a bit I guess…."

"…AHHHH!" Naruto yelled suddenly as kunai came out from practically nowhere, and he jumped to the side, unable to avoid a small graze on his shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled from the ground, clutching his wound as Uchiha Itachi walked nonchalantly towards him.

"First of all, you really are a terrible ninja. Second of all, don't call me a baka- that's why I threw the kunai, you pissed me off, it was unavoidable. Third of all, don't talk to yourself, it's weird."

"Well _excuse me_ but at least I was here on time, _your highness_" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up, his inner kyuubi powers healing the wound in an instant.

"Listen, Naruto." Itachi sighed and began leaning against the tree behind him, tossing a stone up and down in the palm of his hand. "I was thinking… that maybe we should abandon the plan. Is this all really what's right for Sasuke, or are we just acting selfishly?"

Naruto laughed in astonishment. "Abandon the plan? Itachi do you really want to spend forever with that bitch? Do you want Sasuke to live in misery because he never got to have the guy he truly wanted? Itachi if you've acted selfish at any point it's now!"

Itachi threw the rock into the distance with such vigor that it made a whole through three trees before finally resting on the ground. "I guess you're right… it's just, my parents are finally so happy and proud of me. Plus I kinda ended it with Sasuke before I came here."

Naruto's eyes softened and he began to smile in a comforting manner. "Itachi, if you're parents are happy now, it's because they think _you're_ happy. You will be much happier when you're with Sasuke, and if they can't accept that, then they really don't care about your happiness. As for Sasuke, you know he'll forgive you. But ANYWAYS, that still doesn't give you an excuse to be late!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and beginning to glare.

"I was preoccupied." Itachi replied in a stoic manner, picking the kunai up from the ground and observing its point.

"Well so was I!" Naruto yelled, "You made me wake up at FIVE IN THE MORNING to talk to Granny Tsunade, remember ?"

When Itachi and Naruto had first devised their plan, it was Naruto's job to gain Tsunade's approval. Naruto had told Itachi that he had talked to her and that she fully approved of the plan, but the truth didn't come out until… yesterday. Naruto finally confessed that he had tried to talk to Tsunade, but she was just too intimidating. This caused Itachi to give Naruto a good beating (quite sexually I might add), and Itachi commanded Naruto to talk to Tsunade early the next day to avoid being confronted by anyone else.

"Oh yeah, so how did that go?" Itachi asked, looking up at Naruto in interest.

"Pretty well in my opinion." Naruto said with a contagious grin.

_Two hours earlier…_

A silence filled the room as Naruto looked down at the ground, gulping quite frequently and twiddling his thumbs. Tsunade had known that something was wrong from the moment he had walked in there without making some sort of loud sound that would wake up the entire village.

"Soooo yeah, maybe this could all take place tomorrow? Itachi promised he would go on extra missions when he got back." Naruto muttered, finally looking up at Tsunade with hopeful eyes, praying that he would find a look of understanding reflected back at him.

Unfortunately, he received a look of total disbelief instead; Tsunade was completely dumbstruck. Sure it was early in the morning, but Tsunade was pretty sure her ears weren't deceiving her. Nevertheless, she couldn't refrain from giving herself a slight pinch just to be sure, and found herself disappointed as she realized that this wasn't all just a dream.

"So what you're saying is, the Uchiha boys are in love with each other, you want me to call you and Itachi out on a mission and let Itachi presume his death, wait until Ami leaves the village and have Itachi magically come back to life so he can live happily ever after with Sasuke?"

Naruto gave a nervous giggle. "Hehe yeah, basically."

Tsunade stared at him for another moment, and then said, "You just told me you have feelings for Sasuke, what do you get out of this?"

Naruto began to blush. "Well, Itachi told me that I can join them sometimes..."

"OKAY STOP!" Tsunade yelled, standing up and holding a hand out. "Do you think I WANT to hear about your kinky three ways?" She then sighed and sat back down, putting her head in her hands and shaking it in frustration. "God dammit, I always suspected that Sasuke might be gay but now I'm starting to understand why Konoha's population is steadily dwindling."

"Naruto…. do you _see _how many loopholes there are in this plan of yours? Do you really expect the whole village, and especially Sasuke and Itachi's parents, to accept them? Do you think that Ami will never find out that Itachi died, and she'll just go back to her normal life? What if Ami stays in Konoha for years, maybe her whole life?"

Naruto sighed and stared at Tsunade with his distant, earnest blue eyes. "Look- all I know is that I want Sasuke to be happy, and that this is the only way that it can happen. I will do anything I can to make sure that this plan works without fail! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting his fist up in the air.

Tsunade eyed the boy who was practically her son curiously. "You truly never do cease to amaze me, Naruto. You say you love Sasuke, but you will do everything you can to ensure that he will be with Itachi. Why?"

Naruto smiled as his blue eyes began to sparkle, water seeping through to cloud his vision. "Sasuke is my best friend, and I would do anything for him, even give him to someone else."

Still in lingering shock, Tsunade actually found herself feeling admiration for the boy. He really didn't care about himself at all and would give up everything for those who were dear to him. He would just selflessly let Sasuke be with Itachi as long as it made him happy… he really would be a great Hokage someday.

Tsunade sighed. "You truly are the great hero of the Leaf Village, but that doesn't mean that I'm giving you permission to do this. I have to speak with Itachi before I give any sort of approval to this ridiculous plan of yours. You and Itachi will meet me in my office later today, and then we'll see where to go from there."

Naruto yelped with excitement and rushed over to envelop Tsunade in a hug. "Awww thanks Granny, you won't regret this!" Naruto exclaimed and he opened the door and gave Tsunade his signature wink and thumbs up.

"Mmmmmm" Tsunade murmed as she took a large swing of sake. :Wait I didn't say yes… NARUTOOOO! "

"… So she basically hasn't said yes yet?" Itachi asked, narrowing his slits.

Naruto giggled nervously. "Weeeell, she basically just has to talk to you and all is well and… Itachi why do you look so mad?" Naruto asked, taking a step back.

Itachi glared daggers at his partner in crime. "Because I _told_ you to refrain from telling Tsunade about the relationship stuff YOU IDIOT! And you told her we were going to have a ménage a trois? SERIOUSLY?"

Naruto burst out into laughter. "Oh come on Itachi, its Granny Tsunade! You know she would have found out eventually! Anyways, if I hadn't told her, then she wouldn't have practically agree-"

"Shut up!" Itachi whispered suddenly, holding a hand up to Naruto. "Someone's coming!"

"Who would be training this early in the morning? You sure you're not freaking out over a chipmunk or something?" The cheerful blonde asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Itachi whispered angrily. "There's someone coming…. _Gasp!"_

"Whaaaat? What is it Itachi?" Naruto asked, nudging Itachi in an effort to get him to speak.

"Sasuke." Itachi muttered, and disappeared in a flash.

"Oh good morning, Mikoto!" Ami exclaimed as she rushed downstairs, putting her jacket on as she hopped down the stairs, skipping three steps at a time.

"Good morning my dear! Care for some breakfast?" Mikoto asked, smiling and gesturing towards the waffles.

"Thank you so much Mikoto, but I'm really in a rush! You know, have to get everything ready for the wedding." Ami replied, slipping her tiny feet into her shoes.

"All right all right… maybe I could come? We're practically mother and daughter anyways." Mikoto said cheerfully.

Ami put a hand up in thanks. "Thank you so much for the offer Mikoto, but I'm fine going by myself. See you at dinner!" Ami exclaimed before closing the door shut with a loud _bang._

Ami walked down the front steps, looked both ways suspiciously, then made her way towards a small dojo at the edge of town. Ami knocked twice and when she heard a quiet "Come in", she burst through the door.

"Oh Daddy!" Ami exclaimed, embracing her father in her arms. "Everything is going so terribly! Itachi and Sasuke are up to something, and I know that Itachi is trying to find some way to weasel out of our marriage, I just know it!"

Yusuke put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Calm down dear, everything is going to be quite alright. Now, have you and Itachi made love yet?"

"How could we have, father?" Ami asked, distraught. "He's _gay!_"

Yusuke shook his head and stroked his beard in concentration. "Fine- then you'll have to drug him." Yusuke took out a small pill of ecstasy, placed it in Ami's hand, and then closed her hand.

"Father… are you saying you want me to rape him?" Ami whispered. When her father nodded, she asked, "What about Sasuke? You know he's going to come barging in to the rescue!"

"I'll take care of Sasuke; I can probably get some information out of him anyways. All I need you to do for me, my dear, is to get pregnant with Itachi's child- then we can return back home and all will be well. If it comes down to it, we can always force Sasuke to do it."

Ami looked down in disappointment. "I wanted to start a new life with Itachi though, Daddy! I really did want us to get married and start a family!"

Yusuke laughed and shook his head. "Oh dear, you know that isn't nearly possible. The boy doesn't love you at all, and all we need out of him is a baby. Now go, we cannot waste any more time."

Ami nodded with tearful eyes and made her way towards the door.

"Oh, and Ami?" Yusuke asked, staring at Ami's closed hand. Ami looked back at her father. "Don't waste it."

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully as Sasuke came into eye view. "What are you doing up so early, heheheheh?" Naruto laughed nervously. He could still sense Itachi's chakra and knew that he was nearby and spying on them. Naruto was the worst liar in the world, and if Sasuke suspected anything he was basically screwed.

"I always come here to train at this time." Sasuke muttered, throwing a shuriken to a tree without looking and having it hit his target dead-on. "I think the question is, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't wake up until one unless there is some Ramen special at Ichiraku?"

The mention of Ramen made Naruto's mouth water as he realized that he hadn't eaten yet that day. Naruto's stomach suddenly rumbled, and he groaned from hunger.

"And don't you usually eat first thing in the morning? Why would you come to the training grounds without eating first?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Naruto was at a loss for words- Itachi had told him to visit Tsunade at exactly five, but Naruto had woken up late, leaving him no time to eat his breakfast. Right after he talked to Tsunade, he was supposed to meet up with Itachi, leaving him exhausted and hungry.

"Uhh… well I wasn't hungry when I woke up, but I'm hungry now so I better go eat." Naruto chuckled as he made to walk back towards the village.

"I heard voices." Sasuke said suddenly, causing Naruto to stop in his footsteps, eyes wide. "You weren't… talking to someone, were you?"

The palms on Naruto's hands began to collect sweat, and he gulped nervously. There was really no way out of this situation, and he was screwed unless he thought of some mind-blowing lie, and fast!

"The truth is…" Naruto gulped "… I knew you always got up really early to train at the training grounds and so I decided to get up early so I could spend some alone time with you and maybe talk with you and maybe train with you so we could get ramen and maybe spend the whole day together like the best friends we are?" Naruto asked in a jumble, smiling hopefully. Sasuke stared at Naruto, finding himself at a loss for words.

"Oh god, this is just pitiful." A voice came from behind the trees, and Sasuke turned around to find Itachi walking towards the two of them. "Naruto, how you became a ninja when your lying skills are a failure completely truly amazes me." Itachi said, shaking his head at the blond ninja.

"HEY I WAS UNDER PRESSURE OKAY?" Naruto replied angrily, his face going red from humiliation. "And how come we met _here _if this is where Sasuke trains?"

"How was _I_ supposed to know that? I'm not the one on his team you know! And actually, didn't you know that Sasuke comes here to train every day?"

There was a long pause when Sasuke finally said, "I have told you that I train here at this exact time in the past, Naruto."

Naruto gulped nervously. "Alright well I forgot, okay? I don't exactly have the best memory you know…"

"AND HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE A NINJA WHEN YOU HAVE THE LONG-TERM MEMORY OF A CATERPILLAR?" Itachi yelled in frustration.

"CAN YOU STOP QUESTIONING MY NINJA-"

"SILENCE!" Sasuke roared, causing both men to jump and fall silent. "Now can someone tell me what the FUCK is going on here?"

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. "Naruto wanted some extra training, so we decided to meet here early so I could help him, my foolish little brother."

Sasuke shook his head. "Then you two wouldn't lie about it. Tell me the truth or I'll take all your sex toys and burn them to the fucking ground."

Itachi looked at Naruto, hesitated, and then replied, "We were having sex."

Naruto's jaw dropped- Itachi called him a bad liar, and that was seriously the best lie he could think of?

"I know that wouldn't happen in a million years." Sasuke roared angrily. "I am sick of all the lying and the games, Itachi. I want some answers, _now."_

Itachi and Naruto looked at each other, and they realized that they were both out of options- they were going to have to tell Sasuke the truth and pray to God that he would take it well.

"Okay fine, we'll tell you everything." Itachi sighed, sitting down on a rock and looking up at the sky. Itachi began to explain the whole thing, and Naruto kept quiet, keeping an eye on Sasuke's face. Once Itachi was finished, Sasuke merely stared at him for a moment.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrows. "You have feelings for me?"

"You could have kept that part out of the story." Naruto growled at Itachi, blushing.

Sasuke smirked, and then looked back at Itachi. "So… you don't really want to marry Ami then?"

Itachi shook his head vigorously. "Not at all- this is all so that we can be with each other, Sasuke, please understand that!"

Sasuke paused for a moment, and then said, "Fine; just don't let Ami keep you away from Konoha for too long." He smiled and walked away, leaving Naruto and Itachi to stare at each other, dumbstruck.

"…So that went well." Naruto said, grinning his biggest grin yet.

Itachi smirked in return and replied, "Indeed it did Naruto, indeed it did."

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Long time no talk :P. I guess it took a bit longer than I expected to get this chapter out… a year, to be precise. The combination of writer's block/laziness/business is a real killer! But anyways, I'm back and I'm more pumped up and ready to write than ever! Unfortunately, however, this story is beginning to reach the climax and will probably end in the next five chapters or so D:. I'll do the best I can to make these last chapters absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to review if you have the time! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 It's Gonna be Me

So Wrong It's Right

Chp 11- It's Gonna be Me

Disclaimer: You all already know I don't own this manga/anime but I must state that I do not own it anyways.

WARNING: This story contains yaoi, incest, lemon, language, and it's ItaSasu. You have been warned!

Remaining quiet proved to be an almost impossible task for Sasuke Uchiha as he sat in his room, listening to the abundance of sounds coming from the living room. The pitch of the apparent soon-to-be-married couple varied greatly, ranging from explanatory and calm to crazed and exasperating. A sense of victory fueled Sasuke and his sexual longing to prominent levels.

Basically what was happening was that Itachi was explaining to his beloved fiancé Ami that he was about to embark on a mission… in a couple hours… three days before they were to be wed. Ami, being the drama queen she was, overreacted and started yelling at Itachi at the top of her lungs. Although Itachi assured Ami that he would return a day before the wedding, Sasuke knew what Itachi was actually planning; Itachi was secretly planning an escape by having everyone believe that he was killed during his mission. It practically took all of Sasuke's willpower to refrain from strutting up to Ami and yelling "I win, bitch!".

Sasuke got off the bed and decided to go downstairs for a glass of tomato juice. Or at least, that is what he would say if anyone asked. As Sasuke walked into the living room, Itachi's back was turned to him and Ami's eyes were bloodshot and panicked (this girl needs to calm the fuck down). Ami made eye contact with Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't resist himself: he stared down at Itachi's ass and then looked into Ami's eyes and smirked. Ami's eyes narrowed to dangerous depths, her eyes almost disappearing completely from this world.

By the time Sasuke had walked across the room, Itachi finally noticed he was there and just stared at Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke grunted as he swiftly walked into the kitchen and got his tomato juice. Sasuke then made his way back up the stairs, fully aware of the grip of Ami's death glare.

Although Ami seemed so helpless and weak, Sasuke couldn't help feeling that baiting Ami wasn't the best idea he ever had. There was a certain aura about her that felt different… it was very similar to the aura Sasuke felt around Naruto when he was in nine tails mode. Ami had never shown any real signs of being dangerous other than her chakra… oh well, it was probably just Ami's constant stream of PMS.

"Hello, Sasuke" A voice suddenly came from the doorway, and Sasuke did not have to turn his head to guess who it was. Ami must have left in a fury and Itachi must have won the argument. Sasuke merely sat on his bed, not knowing how to react and therefore quiet and impassive. Itachi walked inside the room without invitation.

"I'll be leaving soon… and I think this is the last free moment I'll have until I leave so I wanted to say bye…" Itachi stated; his face remained stoic, but his insides were churning. Itachi had no idea how long he would be gone, and the part of the plan that frightened Itachi the most was that he might not be able to see his dear brother for weeks, months, or years maybe, depending on how long Ami decided to stay in Konoha. Itachi could only see Sasuke's back, but his muscles were clearly evident through Sasuke's loose white shirt- they were rippling through, exposing Sasuke's manliness and strengthening Itachi's desire for his star-crossed lover.

After a few more seconds of silence, Itachi started again. "Sasuke… please say something. I can't stand leaving with the possibility that you might be mad at me. I know I'll be gone for a while… but I'm doing this for you."

Sasuke finally turned around, and Itachi was stunned to find Sasuke's eyes watering. "What if you don't come back? What if the plan somehow goes wrong and I never get to see you again?"

Itachi was shocked to see Sasuke's naked emotion standing so blatantly in front of him. Itachi himself was stunned for a moment, and then he walked up to Sasuke, took his chin in his hand, and forced Sasuke's eyes to look into his.

"I would never let that happen in the life span of 20 hokages" Itachi whispered, and he locked lips with his Otouto. Itachi had no care in the world who walked in on them; at that moment, all that mattered was his younger brother, the one person he would murder the entire world for if he had to.

Sasuke readily accepted Itachi's affection, and he swung one arm around Itachi's neck and placed the other on his chest. Itachi smirked to himself as he realized that Sasuke was trying to be the dominant one, and he quickly pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and single handedly ripped Sasuke's shirt off his body.

"I will always be the one on top, my foolish little brother." Itachi commented with a smirk. Itachi had gotten a good handle on Sasuke and was about to rip off his pants as well when Itachi suddenly felt himself flying towards the bed post and lying flat on the back.

"What the hell…' Itachi muttered to himself, before realizing that Sasuke had made his way on top of him.

"Don't underestimate me, Nii-san. I'm not the helpless, defenseless little boy I used to be." Before Itachi had time to respond, Sasuke ripped off Itachi's shirt and began sucking on his neck. Sasuke made his way up and down Itachi's neck, trying to find the perfect spot. At the midpoint between Itachi's collarbone and neck, Itachi flinched and Sasuke smirked to himself; Sasuke opened his mouth and bit deep into Itachi's flesh. Itachi let out a groan of mixed pleasure, confusion, dominance, surprise, and desire. Sasuke then sucked and licked Itachi's wound.

While Sasuke was distracted, Itachi pulled Sasuke's pants down in one tug and placed his hand on Sasuke's member. Itachi then slammed Sasuke's back on the bed post and ripped Sasuke's boxers off with his teeth, looking up at Sasuke's shocked face and raising his eyebrows in a kinky manner. While one of Itachi's hands was holding Sasuke's chest back, the other was exploring Sasuke's sacred area, pausing to stroke Sasuke's balls with a tender touch. Sasuke couldn't' hold back a constant stream of moans, closing his eyes and purring to the heavens.

"You're mine." Itachi whispered. Just when Sasuke thought he couldn't feel any more pleasure, Itachi slid his dick against Sasuke's own and Sasuke led out a cry. The rubbing sensations sent vibrations throughout Sasuke's body, making him gasp. Itachi closed his eyes and kept moving his dick up and down, feeling a huge rush of adrenaline. Suddenly, Sasuke shivered and let out his substance onto the bed sheets. Instead of giving Sasuke time to recover, Itachi shoved his own member into Sasuke's mouth, which was already open from panting.

Sasuke gagged for a moment, and then sat up straighter and placed his hands on Itachi's thighs. Sasuke sucked and slowly moved up and down Itachi's penis while playing with Itachi's balls. Itachi felt such a thrill, and he pushed against Sasuke's shoulders for support. After a few minutes, Itachi finally came and Sasuke swallowed Itachi's sweet substance, every last drop.

The brothers lay panting there for a few moments, staring at the ceiling with racing minds. Sasuke placed his hand in Itachi's, and both boys interlocked their fingers. They both wanted to say something to the other, but they had no idea what. All they knew was that they wanted to remain lying there forever, connected by the mere touch of their fingertips. Finally, Itachi turned his head toward the clock; he knew it was time to go. Itachi sat up, but kept his fingers intertwined with Sasuke's. Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes, which were still staring up at the ceiling, glazed and foggy.

"You know we will never be able to have our happy ending if I don't leave now." Itachi whispered, stroking his hand against Sasuke's face.

"…Will we ever have a happy ending?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding faint and faraway. "Mom and Dad will never accept who we really are… if they knew, they would never be able to look at us the same way again."

"If they really love us, they will not let something like this stop us from being a family. We may be a different family than others, but we will be a family nonetheless. And if they don't accept us, then I have no problem taking you away with me in the middle of the night."

Sasuke sat up, still keeping his hand in Itachi's. "I love you, Itachi." Sasuke stated, staring deep into Itachi's mesmerizing orbs.

"… I love you too, my dearest Otouto." Itachi said softly, before reaching towards Sasuke and locking lips. They lingered their kiss for as long as they can, never wanting to break it and let go of each other. Itachi slowly broke away and stormed out of the room, unable to look at Sasuke one final time.

Sasuke sat there for a few moments and sighed, not knowing what to do to pass away the time before he could see his true love again. All of a sudden, a loud thudding noise came from Sasuke's blinded window. Confused, Sasuke lifted the blinds to see Naruto throwing rocks at Sasuke's window. Sasuke opened his window for the first time in months and jumped down onto the ground.

"About time, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "What have you been doing all this time, plotting revenge?"

"No I was… saying goodbye to Itachi." Sasuke muttered, unable to hide his faint grin.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled. "I came to say goodbye to you too! You should have let me join… your goodbye would have been a lot more fun, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke smacked the side of Naruto's head with the back of his hand. "Dobe… can you promise me that you'll keep Itachi safe? No matter what?"

Naruto's smile slid off as his face became serious. Naruto nodded, and muttered "Of course, Teme. Take care of my ramen for me… seriously, make sure no assholes break into my house and steal it from me."

A laughed escaped from Sasuke as he nodded. Sasuke knew that having such high hopes for this mission was a bad idea, but he had always been run by pessimism rather than optimism and nothing has ever really worked out for him before; maybe a change of thought was what he needed.

"I've gotta go back.. . but I'll see you in a few days Teme! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled as he thudded Sasuke on the back and then jumped into the trees. Sasuke gave a smirk and shook his head. He started making his way back towards the house when he felt something… a type of energy.

This wasn't just any energy Sasuke felt; it was eerily familiar. However, it felt more irregular than usual. Was Itachi in trouble?

Sasuke started running towards the source of the chakra, nerves shaking throughout his body. Why wouldn't Itachi be packing right now? And why would he be fighting?

Sasuke finally reached an old, moldy shed. He cautiously walked inside and tried to find some sort of light source, but none was available. He effortless produced a ball of fire with his left hand when all of a sudden, the shed door shut closed.

"I hope you know that I do not feel threatened by you in the slightest way. Just give me my brother back and I won't have any reason to hurt you." Sasuke stated calmly to the dark abyss.

"It's a shame I don't actually have your brother." A girly, airhead voice replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Ami stepped out of the shadows with a huge smirk on her face. Whatever the bitch was trying, Sasuke would be able to deal with her easily.

"Oh really, Ami? Then why is it that I feel my brother's chakra in here?" Sasuke questioned, taking a couple steps closer to Ami.

"Because I can imitate it, silly." Ami replied, and suddenly she put her hands together and yelled, "KATON- GOUKAKYUU NO!" And fire emitted from her mouth. Sasuke quickly dodged, shocked.

"… And how the hell could you do that? I know for sure there is no way that you are an Uchiha."

Ami rapidly made hand seals again and to Sasuke's utter shock, formed the rasengan. "Silly baby Uchiha, there is so much you actually don't know about me…"

**A/N: ****Sorry once again for taking forever to update… I kind of stepped out of the whole Fan fiction realm for a while. But now that I'm back, I hope to have much quicker updates. I know this is kind of irrelevant but I'm actually heading off to college soon, and I couldn't be more excited! Taking this huge step in my life has made me reevaluate what is truly important to me, and Fan fiction definitely is so expect to see more of me! :D **


End file.
